


Cool Kids

by cutie_xo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, M/M, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transvolleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie_xo/pseuds/cutie_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She raised a hand as if to silence him before walking out of the room and into her bathroom. Stepping in front of the sink she turned on the faucet and began to wash her face, once finished she stared in the mirror for a few moments. If she was being completely honest with herself she thought Tsukishima would be disgusted and never want to see her again when he found out, yet here he is shoving himself into her apartment and back into her life.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hello new neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in around three years (although im not quite sure id describe that as a fanfic more of a ficlet) but anyway, i will try to update semi/regularly. feedback and critiques would be amazing considering the more advise i get the better. Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy! my tumblr if you have any q's / concerns http://brokutokoutaru.tumblr.com/

_She could feel her throat constricting and the tears beginning to form "I-I'm sorry tsukki" she said it barely above a whisper unsure if he'd heard. He came to a stop and turned to face her "for what?" Unsure of what to say Yamaguchi began to wring her hands together as the anxiety built up in her chest, she took a deep breath before she spoke "for everything "_

  
**THUD**

  
Yamaguchi is awoken by a rather sudden impact with her bedroom floor, she had _the_ dream again she thinks, exasperated. How many times can a person repeat a single dream before they forget,her best guess was never. With an undignified huff she pulls herself of the floor deciding that since she's already up there's no point in going back to bed. Stretching as she walks toward the mirror she stares intently at her reflection in order to gage just how badly she looked, last night she had stayed up to finish her english paper and ended up not being able to fall asleep until around two in the morning. God she hated morning classes.  
  
Her suspicions were proved correct, she looked like shit. She had bags forming under her eyes tied in with some badly smeared makeup. She didn't even want to look at her hair, she despised the fact that no matter what she did to the mane, it refused to lay the way she wanted it to. Letting out a disgruntled sigh she began to remove the previous days makeup, only to be interrupted by a sudden shrill ring, to her embarrassment a squeak left her lips at hearing the noise. Yamaguchi quickly dropped the makeup pad and sped to her seating room to grab the ringing device.   
  
She slid her finger across the screen to accept the call and held the phone up to speak

 

"hello?"

 

She spoke quickly yet tentatively and was greeted with the cheery voice she knew so well   
  


"Yamaguchi! Hey it's Suga!"  
  


Yamaguchi  let out a relieved breath that she wasn't aware she'd been holding 

" I just called to let you know that the old team will be meeting up and I wondered when you'd be free?"  
  


He said it so kindly that she almost ignored the way those words made her blood run cold. She was quiet for a moment before speaking carefully

  
"Well I don't know Suga-san, I've been rather busy with classes so Im not quite sure if I'd have time."  
  
Yamaguchi held the phone away from her ear as Suga let out a distressed whine  
  
" Come on Yamaguchi, when was the last time we met up? You'll only talk with me and Daichi when it's us calling, when was the last time we met face to face?"   
  
Yamaguchi swallowed at the thought _three years counting_ she sighed and began twisting her hair between her fingers, a nervous habit she'd developed after growing it out.

  
" I know Suga-san, it's just that a lot of things have changed since high school, I'm not the same old Tadashi you used to know."  
  
She stared at the ceiling waiting for his reply, What would happen if they did meet? Would he be disgusted? Would he tell Tsukki?  
  
 _Tsukki_   
  
She shook her head to avoid the thought and tuned back into Suga's now melancholy voice   
  
"well ok, you don't have to meet everyone but me and Daichi _will_ be stopping by to see you , so message me your address. And Yamaguchi , I highly doubt you've changed to the point we wouldn't want to see you!!"   
  


Before Yamaguchi could reply Suga hung up the phone.

  
Suga had a way of bringing out his 'mom voice' and making you feel as if anything other than obedience met certain death. Yamaguchi plopped down onto her couch and sighed deeply, just after graduating high school she had left for Tokyo planning to never come back and to cut of contact with everyone she had known. Only by extreme interrogation had Suga gotten her new number, yet she still couldn't tell him.  
  
She held her hand in front of her and examined the finely painted gold nails. She had been on hormones for over three years now, having started them in secret during her third year if high school, and just eight months ago she received her final surgery; the final step for making her insides and outsides match.   
  
The only issue was that she had no idea how to come clean to her old teammates, telling her parents was hard enough, how could she lose their acceptance too? She took a deep breath and clenched her hand into a fist,  
  
"no"   
  
she whispered with determination etching her voice   
  
"if they can't accept me then who needs them, I can do this!"  
  
She smiled but felt it slip off her face as she leaned back, who was she kidding? The thought of telling them the truth,'that she is a woman and always had been' , terrified her. She could see how it would go with little thought necessary to do so, the disappointment in Suga's eyes, the discomfort obvious despite him attempting to hide it on Daichi's face, The disgust that riddled Tsukki's features. _Tsukki_.   
  
No. She shook her head attempting to shake the bad thoughts out of her head, if she kept thinking like that then she would never get through it. In her last streak of courage she gripped her phone and tapped out her address before hitting send. There, it was finished now she had to go through with it. No backing out now.   
  
Choosing not to further depress herself with thoughts she dragged herself off the couch and into her closet to get dressed.  
  


 

Pulling off her sleepwear, which consisted of wide necked grey T-shirt and a pair of blue and white plaid sleep shorts, she stepped in front of her full length mirror.

 

She couldn't help but smile, thanks to the help of a few surgeries and hormones she was now indubitably a woman. She eyed her soft curves once more before turning towards her wardrobe.

 

After a few moments of staring intently at her clothing selection Yamaguchi pulled out the dress she had ordered after seeing it had yet to be released in stores, only available for online purchase. She felt her lips pulling into a smile as she held it up. The dress itself was long sleeved and collared , dyed a dark blue and littered in stars. While it was a bit on the short side she believed that she could pull it off with ease.

 

She began to pull on the dress when she saw her phone light up, 8:15 am , class started in fifteen minutes. In a moment of sheer panic she wrenched on the dress and ran to the bathroom to fix the mess she called her hair and apply makeup. Opting for the easier path Yamaguchi swept her hair into a loose bun and swiftly applied concealer and eyeliner. She halted for a moment to gage her reflection before she shook her head. No she passed, she had been able to pass for a long time and she wouldn't be questioned. She forced herself away from the mirror and grabbed her necessary items; purse check, chapstick check, wallet check, cell phone check.

 

Being assured she had everything she pulled on a pair of gold flats and sped out the doorway and into the hall. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that boxes where stacked up in front of her neighbors door, _ah_ she thought _the landlord did mention a new tenant didn't he?_ Lost in thought Yamaguchi didn't see the figure stepping out of the doorway until she was a second to late and they collided.

 

She fell onto her behind with a small "oof" and watched as her things flew midair, shocked for just a moment as she took in what had happened, she began to scramble to pick up her dropped items muttering a series of apologies as she stood up

 

"I am so so sorry I wasn't paying attention and was in too much of a -"

 

_"Yamaguchi?"_

 

She looked up, knowing that voice all too well. Her eyes went wide as the realization of just who she had bumped into and who those boxes had belonged to set in. She stared , unable to think of anything coherent to say besides

 

_"Tsukki"_

 

 


	2. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi runs away and meets up with Oikawa

Yamaguchi placed her head in her hands and groaned. Not only had she been late to class, she bumped into the one person she never wanted to see again, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_He stared down at her with a face full of confusion, Yamaguchi could only ever remember him with a face that was hardly anything other that stoic. Her eyes darted, trying to take in his appearance, he looked so different . He had grown his hair out a bit now it was a tad shaggier, He seemed to have filled out more muscle wise, but it didn't seem that he had grown any taller. And his eyes, they once had such mischief , now they just looked exhausted and forlorn._

__

_Clearly having said something when she was taking him in he repeats himself_

__

_"Yamaguchi, it's you right?"_

__

_Yamaguchi felt breathless and whispered at a barely audible level_

__

_"..Tsukki."_

__

_Her eyes went wide at the realization of what she said, she steps away quickly and gives a rushed apology_

__

_" ah sorry um wrong person I uh "_

__

_she tugs down her skirt as she begins to turn towards the elevator_

__

_" I have to go. "_

__

_as the elevator doors opened she runs,  she was glad she had chosen flats over her pumps. She darted toward the entrance and quickly pressed the 'floor down' button. She looked up to see him in pursuit with a frantic look plastered on his face,she continued to press the floor down button repeatedly until the elevator doors began to close._

__

_"Yamaguchi , **wait!** "_

__

_She watched as the entrance closed , cutting him off. She fell against the wall and took a deep breath, just what had she gotten herself into._

__

Yamaguchi had decided that she had officially screwed herself over, not only had she found out that her new neighbor was Tsukki, she had been late to class and gotten a text from Suga stating that he and Daichi were in town and would be dropping by later that afternoon. This was all too much, she leaned back and took a shaky breath when she heard an excessively loud voice from behind her.

"Yama-chan is that you? "

she turned her head to glance at the perpetrator. Oikawa. She sighed,

"what do you want Oikawa-san?"

Soon after she had come to a Tokyo she had bumped into Oikawa in one of her classes. Terrified that he would relay the information that she was transgender to other people, she had dissolved into a puddle of tears, begging him to keep her secret. To her astonishment he had done just that and more. Oikawa became frantic when she had started crying and hauled her off to his boyfriend Iwaizumi's house, there he sat her down and convinced her that he wouldn't tell a soul and after giving her his and "iwa-chan's" number , to call at anytime. Since then her and Oikawa had become good friends.

As grateful as Yamaguchi was for Oikawa , he tended to come at the worst times. The corners of Oikawa's smile quickly turned downwards

"hey hey, what's wrong?"

he leaned closer pouting concern lacing his features

"what's got you all teary-eyed Yama-chan?"

Yamaguchi reached up to touch her cheek and found that it was in fact damp, when had she started crying? She went to speak but her voice came out wavering and unsure,

"It's nothing Oikawa-san, really I'm fine."

She took a shuddery breath trying to come off as stable but she only supplied the opposite effect. Oikawa narrowed his eyes as he spoke

"Yama-chan , you know that I know when you're lying, so let's make this easier by having you be honest with me."

Yamaguchi stared at her hands with feigned interest , before nodding

"Ok, but let's go somewhere else, I honestly don't think I’ll be able to handle class today."

Oikawa nodded and squeezed her shoulder before getting up, he turned his head towards her and questions

"Is the cafe alright, or would you prefer the park?"

Yamaguchi begins to twist her hair between her fingers before looking up at him

"Could we go to the park? ... I’d really prefer a spot with less people."

Oikawa grinned and pulled her towards the doorway.

•  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •

"So to sum it up you met the guy you've been in love with for like the last twenty one years"

Yamaguchi stared at him offended

" it has not been twenty one years and you know it, we haven't even known each other that-!"

Oikawa cuts her off with his finger and the shake of his head,

"Tsk Tsk Yama-chan, you've got to let me finish. So as I was saying, you met the guy you've been in love with for like the last twenty one years"

Ignoring Yamaguchi's irritated huff he continued

"After running away from him three years ago all _without_ telling him the truth or any explanation of why you were leaving.

Oikawa glances towards her

“and to make matters worse you now assume that he is you're new neighbor, correct?"

Yamaguchi stares at her feet and offers a quick nod. Oikawa leans back and sighs

"and to top it all of you received a text from your former captain and mr.refreshing saying that they would be coming over , that's it right?"

Yamaguchi flips her head around flabbergasted , that's it? Like it was no big deal? She grits her teeth to respond but loses the chance when Oikawa turns to face her.

" It's going to be ok Yama-chan. You're going to get through this, I believe in you and so does Iwa-chan, it's time you start having a little faith in yourself too."

Yamaguchi stares at him as she feels her face begin to heat up and the tears, which had been threatening to fall, began to overflow onto her cheeks. She nodded as she tried to wipe the onslaught of tears cascading down her face.

"Thank you Oikawa-san, thank you".

 **  
**  
Oikawa simply gave his signature bright smile and patted her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok i did not expect such a wonderful response it means a lot! over 100 hits in one day is crazy  
> i know im posting chapter two pretty fast and i cant guarantee all chapters will be this quick!  
> it was kind of a spontaneous decision to include oikawa and iwaizumi (though iwa didnt really show up yet, he was mentioned) but i love him so yeah. i hope this chapter is ok, lets hope that yama can gain some courage and face tsukki + suga & daichi


	3. its a little surprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi meets up with Daichi , Suga, and Surprisingly Tsukki

Oikawa and Yamaguchi remained on the park bench for a good twenty minutes before Yamaguchi was startled into reality by the ringing of her phone. Glancing over at Oikawa as if to ask if she should answer it, she received a quick wave of his hand signaling for her to accept the call. Letting out a small huff Yamaguchi reached into her purse and pulled out the phone

 

"Hello?"

 

Yamaguchi began to twist her hair between her fingers in anticipation when she heard the voice she'd been dreading.

 

"Yamaguchi hey! Me and Daichi are waiting at your apartment, this building seems pretty high end, you must be doing well for yourself huh?"

 

Sensing the teasing tone in Suga’s voice Yamaguchi smiled despite herself, she had worked very hard to get where she was, and thanks to the help of her parents she was able to afford a nice apartment. Yamaguchi looked up and sighed

 

"Hey Suga-san, thank you but it's not too high end, it's pretty normal considering the area, thank you though, thats very kind."

 

She took a deep breath trying to steady herself before she got to the more intimidating subject.

 

"So you're at the apartment? It should take me about fifteen minutes to get there, I hope that's alright?"

 

She could hear Suga chuckle over the phone

 

"Haha ok Yamaguchi! Oh and why didn't you tell me that you and Tsukishima were neighbors? When we got here he was waiting outside your door."

 

Yamaguchi gripped the phone in her hand and tried to settle her breathing before responding

 

"Oh? I guess it just never came to mind.."

 

Yamaguchi used her other hand to steady herself on the bench as she continued

 

"Did.. did he say anything about me?"

 

Oikawa leaned closer to her trying to listen in on the conversation, concern filling his features.

 

In a confused and slightly teasing tone Suga responded after a moment of hesitance,

 

"No, he didn't, why is there something you don't want us to know?”

 

He spoke in a cheery tone as he continued

 

“I mean he asked to wait with me and Daichi , I hope that's ok. You can talk to him if you wan-"

 

Suga was cut off by someone taking the phone from his hand, Yamaguchi's eyes widened as the voice of the perpetrator filled her ears.

 

" _Yamaguchi_ , we really need to tal-"

 

Letting out a squeak Yamaguchi shoved the phone into Oikawa's hand supplied with a pleading look.

 

"Oikawa-san please.."

 

Sensing her distress, Oikawa swiftly placed the phone to his ear and spoke

 

"Yama-chan cannot talk right now but will speak to you soon explaining everything in detail, thank you for your time."

 

And with a quick flick of his wrist Oikawa presses the end call button and turns to face Yamaguchi.

 

"Now we need to get you back home, you have some explaining to do."

 

•  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •

 

Oikawa offers one of his signature smiles as he opens the taxi door

 

"Well Yama-chan this is where we separate, I wish you luck!"

 

Yamaguchi supplied a whimper and a desperate look before willingly stepping out of the cab

 

"Thanks for the help, I guess ill see you later Oikawa-san"

 

Yamaguchi didn't even attempt to hide the dismay in her voice as she closed the cab door.

 

Turning towards the building Yamaguchi opted to take the stairs in order to further postpone the meeting her mind was racing , filled with the worst possible outcomes. After several minutes of dragging herself up the stairwell Yamaguchi finally reached her floor. Taking a deep breath Yamaguchi pushed open the door and peered into the apparently occupied, hallway.

 

Gathered in front of her door were Suga, Daichi, and Tsukki. Suga and Daichi seemed to be discussing something rather intently while Tsukki was staring intently at the elevator. Yamaguchi clenched her fists in order to reign in her shaking and took the first step into the hallway.

 

Realizing that they hadn't heard her Yamaguchi continues until she's in their line of sight. As she steps forward she watches as Daichi and Suga's eyes widen as they take in her appearance. Tsukki steps forward as if to say something when Yamaguchi held up her hand to speak,

 

"I"

 

She took a deep breath

 

"Have a lot of explaining to do so please, come inside"

 

Daichi looked as if his jaw was about to unhinge and hit the floor, while Suga's eyes bulged. Yamaguchi stepped in front of them to unlock the door and offered a small and rushed

 

"Make yourself at home"

 

Leading them to the seating room she set them down and moved her hand to run her fingers through out her hair.

 

"Would you like some tea? I have water and coffee too.. snacks maybe?"

 

Suga waved his hands dismissing the thought and signaling for her to sit down,

 

"No no, Yamaguchi just sit down and explain.."

 

He motioned his hands towards her and the apartment

 

"This."

 

Yamaguchi sighed and set down on her loveseat,

 

"Ok, where do I begin?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i know this is a short chapter but im currently in the process of editing ch 4 so it should be posted by the end of the day! warning , ch 4 is pretty angst filled so i would be cautious and ready for lots of yams crying. id like to say im sorry but im really not ;H; .  
> Special thanks to http://catstarry.deviantart.com/ for betaing for me super helpful!!


	4. i can explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad very angst i am sorry , this was a lot worse than originally intended   
> no excuse really. i hope you enjoy

Yamaguchi pressed her face into her hands, trying to avoid eye contact. She then heard Daichi begin to speak

 

"So.. You're a woman now?"

 

Yamaguchi raises her head and stares at him with tired eyes

 

"It's not really something that just happened, I've always been a woman, it just took me a while to get my outsides to match my insides."

 

Suga takes a deep breath and reaches for her hands, grasping them

 

"So is this why we haven't seen you all this time? Did you think we wouldn't accept you?"

 

Yamaguchi stared at her feet and offered a slight nod. Suga looked hurt and she couldn't bear to look at him, whilst taking an unsteady breath she heard a voice laced with rage begin to speak,

 

"This is why you left? You just up and left over this Yamaguchi? Could you be anymore selfish?!"

 

Yamaguchi looked up to stare at Tsukishima in shock as he continued

 

"Did you even think about how it would affect us?How it would affect me? Did you ever even care?!"

 

With that Yamaguchi shot off the chair and shoved a finger into Tsukki's chest

 

" _Did I ever care?_ The issue was never that I didn't care Tsukishima, it was that I cared too much! I was terrified! "

 

Yamaguchi was surprised at the level of volume her voice was at but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

 

"You were the _only_ support I had, but right when I needed you , you left! I was crying and apologizing because I was scared and you walked away!"

 

Yamaguchi could feel the tears overflowing and she could hear her voice crack as she whispered

 

"I was going to tell you, Tsukki. I was going to tell you everything."

 

Tsukishima stood in front of her with an expression that could only be described as heartbroken, he went to speak but his voice faltered. He took a shaky breath

 

"I-I didn't know"

 

Yamaguchi fell down onto the loveseat and leaned back

 

"Exactly Tsukki, you didn't know.”

 

Turning to look at the door she spoke in a low voice

 

“I think you should go"

 

She wiped her hands across her face trying to stop the onslaught of tears before turning to Daichi and Suga

 

"Daichi-san , Suga-san , I'm really sorry you had to see that but I think I need to be alone right now."

 

Daichi and Suga shared a concerned look before standing up , it was Suga who stepped forward and spoke

 

"Alright Yamaguchi, but make sure you call us, understood?"

 

Yamaguchi gave him a short nod when Suga turned to Tsukki

 

"Tsukishima, come with us for a while, ok?"

 

Tsukishima seemed reluctant but by the glare he received from Daichi, he followed them out the door. Once Yamaguchi heard the door click she broke down.

 

She gripped the edge of the couch and fell to her knees. Why did Tsukki have to be here? Why did Daichi and Suga have to visit? Yamaguchi fumbled for her phone and pressed three on speed dial and listened for the dial tone. After a few seconds she could hear the other line pick up

 

"Um Iwaizumi-san, c-could you and Oikawa come over please?"

 

She took a shaky breath waiting for his reply

 

"Yamaguchi? Yea we can come over , what's wrong?"

 

Yamaguchi went to speak but a sob escaped her lips , she clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle herself before speaking

 

"Iwaizumi-san.. Can you just ... Please come over.."

 

Yamaguchi pressed the end call button and pulled her legs to her chest. She needed to stop crying and get a hold of herself but she couldn't. She tried to take deep breaths in order to calm herself when she heard a brisk knock on her door. After listening for a moment Yamaguchi pushed herself of the ground and trudged toward the door.

 

After taking a few trembling breaths she carefully cracked open the door and peered through the entrance to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi. She stared at them with a confused expression as she questioned,

 

"B-but, I just called?"

 

Oikawa gave a shrug and a half hearted smile as he spoke

 

"What can I say , we were worried so we stayed nearby."

 

Yamaguchi nodded and could reign in her crying no more

 

"I-I'm sorry I just- just can't seem to stop-"

 

She's cut off by Oikawa and Iwaizumi stepping through the doorway enveloping her in a hug, followed by Oikawa shushing her.

 

"Hush Yama-chan, it's ok to cry so go ahead."

 

Yamaguchi gripped his shirt and nodded as she let out a choked sob. She felt so stupid for ever believing this was going to work, she should have known that no one would want something like her around. She was disgusting, and unlovable.

 

Oikawa looked down realizing that she was currently having a influx in her anxiety levels, he gripped her shoulders and moved so that she was making eye contact with him before speaking.

 

"Let's make something clear Yama-chan, none of this is your fault , this is all on them! Do you understand?"

 

Yamaguchi averted her eyes when Iwaizumi chimed in with a gruff voice

 

"Yamaguchi, you can't let them get to you. You deserve better than all of em, y'hear ?"

 

She shook her head quickly and stared up at them, concern filling her voice

 

"No , they didn't do anything ! It's all my fault, I'm the reason this is all messed up!"

 

She started to breath quickly and felt the tears pouring down her face at a newly increased rate

 

"If I hadn't raised my voice than none of this would have happened, now Daichi and Suga hate me, I'm sure! Why did Tsukki have to come? I would have been fine if he hadn't tagged along! I’m an idiot for believing i was worth anything, i'm useless"

 

She felt sick as her mind began to race, would she have to move? She knew that Tsukki was disgusted by her, how could he not be? She clenched her teeth as tears continued to flow, - her eyes beginning to burn. Her thoughts were put to a halt by a quick slap to the cheek, shocked she moved her hand to her face and turned to see a fuming Oikawa. Yamaguchi opens her mouth to speak but is stopped by Oikawa's seething voice,

 

"Yamaguchi I will not tolerate _anyone_ speaking badly of my friends, _especially_ not themselves. Do you understand me?"

 

Yamaguchi kept her hand to her cheek as she nodded dumbly. The only good thing about that slap was that it had shocked her out of crying. Oikawa gave a satisfied smile and pushed her door open further

 

" Ok now that that's cleared up, I'm pretty sure this event wouldn't be labeled a breakup but I still think a breakup like kit is the best way to go in dealing with this , what do you think Iwa-chan?"

 

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi only to find that he was already leaving the room with the quip

 

"I'll get the stuff from the car Asskawa."

 

Oikawa let out an offended huff before walking over to Yamaguchi and leading her to couch.

 

"It's gonna be ok Yama-chan."

 

Yamaguchi simply pressed herself further into the couch and closed her eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep double update , this was a lot of fun to write. im kinda mad at myself cause i teared up a bit editing. i feel so bad for putting yams through this. she deserves better tbh


	5. romcoms and pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi copes in the best of ways (please read end notes if you dont mind)

_This was it, she decided, she was going to tell him today. She sat up in bed and pulled off her blanket before getting up and opening her dresser. She had decided that she'd tell the truth about her being transgender to Tsukki today, and if that went well she felt she'd have the courage to tell her parents tonight too._

__

_Pulling out her uniform she began to hastily get dressed. Once finished she ripped open her bedroom door and trotted down the stairs. Seeing her father at the table reading the newspaper, she offered a quick half hearted wave before slipping on her shoes and running out the door. After a few minutes of jogging she saw Tsukki leaning against a lamp post, as he looked up she began to wave at him as she jogged over_

__

_"Morning Tsukki!"_

__

_He pulled down his headphones slightly before letting out an annoyed huff_

__

_"You're late"_

__

_Sensing Tsukishima's bad mood, she ducked her head and rambled one of her usual excuses_

__

_"Haha I guess you're right , my alarm didn't go off, sorry Tsukki!"_

__

_Yamaguchi bit her lip, hating herself for lying to Tsukki. The truth was that she hadn't slept at all that night and had been trying to postpone their meeting for as long as possible._

__

_Tsukki nodded his head and went to put his headphones back on when Yamaguchi quickly ran up beside him and let out a small squeak_

__

_"W-wait Tsukki!"_

__

_He turned his head and gave her a questioning glance_

__

_"What?"_

__

_Taken aback by the irritation in his voice, Yamaguchi took a step back as she spoke_

__

_"I-I actually have something kinda important to tell you."_

__

_The last part of her sentence strung together as she spoke quickly. Tsukishima sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance._

__

_"What is it Yamaguchi"_

__

_She could feel her throat constricting and the tears beginning to form_

__

_"I-I'm sorry Tsukki"_

__

_she said it barely above a whisper unsure if he'd heard. He came to a stop and turned to face her_

__

_"for what?"_

__

_Unsure of what to say Yamaguchi began to wring her hands together as the anxiety built up in her chest, she took a deep breath before she spoke_

__

_"for everything "_

__

_Tsukki stared at her for a moment, his eyebrows knitted together. He took a deep breath and sighed before turning around and continuing his walk to school_

__

_"Shut up Yamaguchi."_

•  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •

Yamaguchi sits up, confused of where she is until she looks around and remembers all that had happened. She clenches her eyes shut and groans, where were Oikawa and Iwaizumi anyway? Pulling herself off the couch her question is answered as she sees a large basket with a note attached, sitting on her coffee table. Curious, Yamaguchi leans down and picks up the note

__

_'Yoo hoo Yama-chan! Me and Iwa-chan thought you needed some time to yourself so we left while you were sleeping. This basket contains all of your recovery essentials! Me and Iwa-chan went back to class so we won't be able to pick up our phones, but I'm sure you'll be fine on your own. I set out some cute pjs and hair scrunchies so you can look cute while you’re getting better! Good luck Yama-chan! ;) '_

__

Yamaguchi set down the note and gave a small smile, Oikawa could be a pain sometimes but boy was she glad to have him. Leaning down to pick up the pajamas and scrunchies Yamaguchi decided to get changed first, she held up the pajamas to examine them before  setting them on the couch and pulling off her dress. The pjs that Oikawa had picked out were a black and white polka dot short and tank top set, she grumbled thinking that these were a little too revealing yet continued to tug them on anyway.  

After getting dressed Yamaguchi moved into the bathroom and stepped in front of the mirror to put her hair up with one of the scrunchies Oikawa had left her. Grabbing her hair and bending over, Yamaguchi began to twist her hair at the top of her head before wrapping it up into a bun that set on the top of her head. Standing up , satisfied, she peered in the mirror

"Hmm"

She said aloud

"...I could use that new face mask I bought."

After a few more moments of quiet observation, Yamaguchi reached for the green colored paste and began to work it into her skin. Once finished she rotated the tube and read the description

'keep on for thirty minutes before washing with warm water'

With a bright smile Yamaguchi strode back to the couch and plopped down to further examine the contents of the basket. After searching for a few minutes she pulled out a box of tissues, some chamomile tea, some chocolate, a collection of Yamaguchi's favorite movies, and twenty bucks with a post-it stating to call the number listed below 'because their pizza is to die for'.

Letting out a contented sigh Yamaguchi pulled out her phone and typed in the number listed, after a few moments of listening to the dial tone a worker picked up

"This is 'Cheezeria' how may I help you"

Trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the name Yamaguchi let out a small cough to cover her snickering

"Ah uhm yes could I get a large pepperoni pizza please?"

She bit her lip as she waited for the reply, considering how upset she was earlier her mood was definitely perking up. The person on the other line gave a weary sigh before asking for her address and method of payment. After a few moments of rambling she supplied the information and hung up the phone.

Yamaguchi stretched and let out a contented sigh before walking to the tv and placing in one of her favorites 'Heart of the Stone.' Sidestepping the coffee table she set down on the couch and pressed play using the remote.

Yamaguchi gripped her pillow as Joan Wilder was held at gunpoint, her eyes went wide as the villain began to open fire. Suddenly she heard a loud knocking at her door, letting out a shrill scream Yamaguchi fell off the couch. After a few moments of confusion, she remembered that she had ordered pizza not even 15 minutes ago.

Gripping the remote Yamaguchi pulled herself off the ground and pressed pause. As she went to answer the door, she set the remote on the coffee table in order to ensure that her hands were free.

Wearing a bright smile Yamaguchi grasped the door handle and pulled

"Hi so sorry it took so long to get to the door, it's twenty bucks right…?"

Her voice trailed off as she took in who was standing in her doorway. She moved her hand to grip the door frame as she spoke

"You"

She shook her head in disbelief

**  
**"Are **not** the pizza man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh who could the mystery person be :)))  
> anyway the pjs oikawa got yama look like this https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/1b/ed/cb/1bedcb0b7589390b2c3de9b96ab1c7e7.jpg  
> in case the description was a little flaky. Anyway look forward to the next chapter  
> and please leave kudos and comments, they mean a lot!


	6. hello stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet the mystery person ~ yaay! Yamaguchi is happy in this and her new name is introduced ! PLEASE read the notes :)

Gripping the doorway Yamaguchi took a deep breath as she eyed the person standing in her doorway

“what do you want?”

standing in front of her was Tsukishima in a pair of loose grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt, holding what seemed to a be pizza. Noticing the apprehension in her voice, he rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke

“it seems that the pizza place mixed up my apartment with yours and .. i’d also like to talk if you’re not..”

his eyes glanced over her as he spoke

“well if you’re not too busy that is.”

following his gaze Yamaguchi quickly crossed her arms over chest and took a step back before uttering out her response,

“yea well sorry i am busy, so whatever you have to say can wait until next time’

Yamaguchi went to shut the door when a foot shoved its way through the entrance, blocking her from doing so. Her eyes went wide as she squeaked

“w-w-what do you think you're doing? I-I’m busy alright!”

Tsukishima pushed past her and stepped through the doorway as he spoke ,

“Yamaguchi”

he stepped into her seating room and placed the pizza on her coffee table before turning to face her

“you are in pajamas, watching some weird 80’s movie ,wearing a face mask, are you honestly trying to tell me thats your definition of busy?”

Yamaguchi felt her face heat up at the comment , she raised her hand to speak but was interrupted by Tsukishima pinching the bridge of his nose

“Yamaguchi, ugh god sorry im not very good at this. Can we please just .. talk, please?”

Yamaguchi stops and feels her mouth go slack, did Tsukki just say sorry and please in the same breath ? apologizing? _to her_ ? She stood there speechless for a moment before shaking her head and letting out a sigh

“fine ok we can talk just.. just let me go wash this stuff off my face , ok?”

She raised a hand as if to silence him before walking out of the room and into her bathroom. Stepping in front of the sink she turned on the faucet and began to wash her face, once finished she stared in the mirror for a few moments. If she was being completely honest with herself she thought Tsukishima would be disgusted and never want to see her again when he found out, yet here he is shoving himself into her apartment and back into her life.

Taking a deep breath, Yamaguchi hauled herself out of the bathroom and into the seating room, only to find Tsukishima lounging on her couch. Yamaguchi craned her neck to get a better look and to process whether or not Tsukishima was _actually sitting on her couch_. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tsukishima turning his head to face her

“are you going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down?”

Startled, Yamaguchi let out a squeak before quickly stepping around the couch and sitting down beside him. Hesitant, she glanced over at him before speaking,

“so.. what do you need to talk about ..’

Letting out a sigh Tsukishima rubbed his face with his hands

“i don't know Yamaguchi, what do you think we need to talk about?”

Yamaguchi flinched for a moment before muttering out a small

“sorry Tsukki..”

Tsukishima eyes widened slightly at her apology, his eyes swept over her as he remained quiet. Yamaguchi began to fidget under his gaze and was startled when he began to speak in a softer tone of voice

“y’know , your voice is different. Not that its the only thing different i mean- “

he leaned over and groaned through his hands

“You. Yamaguchi, you’re a lot different’

Yamaguchi opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. She had never seen Tsukishima so .. so _flustered_. Yamaguchi’s hand flew to her mouth in an attempt to smother the oncoming burst of laughter,

“Yeah Tsukki id say im a lot different too.”

Tsukishima glanced up from his hands with an amused glint in his eye as she continued

“If im being completely honest Tsukki, id be concerned if you thought anything else.”

Yamaguchi felt the mood go stagnant as Tsukishima leaned on his knees, looking as if he wanted to say something. The glint in his eyes turned hazy and distant as he stared at the T.V screen

“I know i've done a lot of horrible things growing up, especially to you, but I think my fatal flaw was that I always assumed you knew that I was sorry. I never treated you good enough because I assumed you’d always be there. I never expected that one day all the cruel things I did to you would catch up with me.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes scanned Tsukishima’s features before she leaned back and sighed

“I knew that you know.”

He turned his head and stared at her , his eyebrows knit together

“you knew what?”

Yamaguchi tilted her head upwards to look at the ceiling

“I always knew you never meant it, and i never took it personally. Its just that the day I left I was scared”

She slanted her eyes towards him as she continued

“I dont know if you were ever aware of it but i hated myself a lot when we were kids, and when i say a lot I mean a lot”

she let out a somber laugh before continuing

“I thought i was a defect, it wasn't until i started researching online that i found out i wasnt broken at all. I was Transgender.”

**  
  
**She readjusted herself so that she was facing Tsukishima **  
**

“I think we should start over Tsukki”

she held out her hand as she spoke

“I'm Yamaguchi Tadako, it’s a pleasure to be reacquainted with you.”

Tsukishima stared at her hand for a moment before reaching out and grasping it

“I’m Tsukishima Kei, I hope we get along.”

Yamaguchi gave a bright smile before turning to face the screen and opening the pizza box sitting on the coffee table

“well Tsukishima, my plans tonight include watching a variety of romcoms and 80’s classics whilst eating pepperoni pizza, would you be interested in joining me?”

Tsukishima’s face seemed laced with confusion and amusement, he tilted his head to the side

“what, dare i ask... is a romcom?”

Yamaguchi glanced at him with a mischievous flicker in her eye

**  
**“oh, we’re going to have fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH you guys are great really, the response ive gotten have made me feel awesome! Anyway, this chapter i introduced Yamaguchi's new name "Tadako" i chose it because it was similar to Tadashi and the meaning seemed pretty good for this (the names apparently fairly common?) On another note Tsukki and Yama FINALLY get some bonding time. I kinda feel like i went a little fast on this, but i hope you guys down mind. ANd if anyones interested, i sketched out a floor plan for Yams house so it will hopefully be easier to visualize http://brokutokoutaru.tumblr.com/post/113909016347/ok-while-writing-the-new-ch-of-cool-kids-i-was (also if anyone wants to comment what they would like to see later on, it would be very appreciated !!)


	7. lets get you educated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess Bride? The Princess Bride.

Yamaguchi stares at him in disbelief, her mouth wide open

“Are you trying to tell me that you have never seen the Princess Bride?”

Tsukishima offers a hesitant glance before speaking in his usual monotone

“well, no but it’s not really a big deal is it?”

Yamaguchi shakes her head before sighing and walking over to the basket sitting on the coffee table. She begins rummaging in it while she speaks

“I think that we”

she pulls out a DVD from within the basket and turns to face him, waving it

“really need to get you educated.”

•  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •

After about an hour and a half Yamaguchi grinned and tilted her head towards Tsukishima

“so, I think we have come to a consensus that not seeing The Princess Bride is ,I don't know, kind of a big deal. Dont you think?”

Tsukishima simply set there with his knees pulled to his chest before giving a silent nod. Seeing the pitiful look on his face Yamaguchi couldn't help but burst into laughter, wiping a tear from her eye she took a settling breath

“ahaha sorry sorry, but y’know if you really liked the movie i have the book and it’s just as good.”

Tsukishima seemed to perk up at the comment and Yamaguchi once again dissolved into a puddle of giggles. Tsukishima leans his head on his hand and watches her for a moment

“I-”

he takes a deep breath before continuing

“I’ve really missed this Yamaguchi, like a lot”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen for a moment before her expression softens and her mouth curves into a hesitant smile

“Me too Tsukki, me too.”

Tsukishima nods his head in agreement before standing up and stretching

“Hey it’s getting pretty late, I think I better head home for the night.”

Yamaguchi pushed herself of the couch and walked to the door to see him out

“Yea, I should probably call Daichi and Suga in the morning, they deserve a proper explanation of things with significantly less screaming and crying.”

Tsukishima rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped through the doorway before turning slightly to make eye contact

“Uh yeah, you should. Lets just say that Daichi and Suga were a little more than pissed at me after the whole screaming match we had in here. So yeah you should call them, and maybe make sure that you say we’re good so that I’m not hunted down and killed? “

Yamaguchi snickered into her hand as turned to close the door

“Ok Tsukki I’ll make sure to do that.”

As she began to close the door she heard Tsukishima take a step towards her

“Yamaguchi wait..!”

Curious, Yamaguchi turned to face him. a confusion filling her features,

“What Tsukki?”

Her eyes swept over him as he seemed to be searching for the right words, his cheeks dusted with… _pink?_ She stared at him in awe for a moment , was Tsukki actually _blushing_? Her eyes widened as he began to speak

“It’s been really nice seeing you and .. you uh.. you look really cute”

Tsukishima turned to leave his ears burning

“uh bye”

And with that he sped off into his apartment leaving Yamaguchi standing in her doorway taking in what he had just said.

Yamaguchi slowly backed into her apartment before closing the door and falling against it, she was in disbelief. Had Tsukki just called her cute? Her? Cute?She brought her hands up to cover her mouth and muffle her squealing. She couldn't believe it!

Pulling herself from the floor she walked to the couch and picked up the now empty pizza container and placed it in the trash. She needed to talk to someone about this, so without thinking she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Oikawa’s number. Stepping into her bedroom Yamaguchi moved to lie down on her bed as the phone rang , after a few moments it picked up and she heard a groggy voice on the other line,

“Yamaguchi? What is it, its two in the morning?”

Yamaguchi paled, she hadn't realized just how late it was. Embarrassed she gripped the phone as she spoke

“Sorry Oikawa-san! I hadn't realized how late it was, I’ll call you back tomorrow!”

Before Yamaguchi could hang up she heard sheets ruffling and Oikawa moving as he spoke

“No Yama-chan ! If you called it must be important, now I’m already awake so just tell me whats going on already!”

Biting her lip, Yamaguchi hesitated before speaking

“well… Tsukki came over tonight..”

She could have sworn she heard Oikawa spit over the phone but ignored it. Oikawa began to ramble

“He what? He didn't do anything bad did he? I swear to god Yamaguchi, me and Iwa-chan can be over in five seconds flat, just give me a second to get ready..”

Yamaguchi stopped him mid sentence with a yelp

“NO Oikawa-san! Nothing bad happened!”

She felt a grin spread across her face

“It was actually really nice, he .. well he even”

she mumbled the last part

“...he even called me cute..”

She holds the phone away from her ear as Oikawa lets out a squeal

“He called you what?’ Oh my god, you have got to tell me everything Yama-chan!”

Yamaguchi rolled onto her stomach and shifted the phone to rest between her ear and shoulder as she spoke

“I’ll tell you all about it in the morning Oikawa-san, I really shouldn't have called this late especially when I know you have early classes tomorrow. I think we both really need some sleep, it’s been a long day. “

Oikawa let out a grumbled sigh before letting out one of his signature whines

“Ok, I guess if you _really_ want to go to sleep then thats fine. But you do know that I can easily survive on coffee and energy drinks if need be.”

Yamaguchi gave an exasperated laugh

“Oikawa-san , just because you _can_ survive on coffee and energy drinks , does not mean you should. Now get some sleep, I’m sorry for calling so late.”

Oikawa offered one more quip as Yamaguchi began to hang up the phone

“Do not forget to see me in the morning Yama-chan, or so help me I will hunt you down and drag those details out of you missy!”

Yamaguchi rolled her eyes

“Goodbye Oikawa-san!”

**  
**pressing her thumb firmly on the ‘end call’ button Yamaguchi gave a satisfied sigh, to her surprise she was genuinely excited for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow wow wow this chapter took forever to write despite how short it is, ive switched from typing on my phone to typing on my computer and for some reason it takes longer? //stares at tumblr  
> Anyway here is some long awaited Tsukiyama cuteness , hopefully the first of many .  
> please comment with any critiques or suggestions or just if you wanna be nice c:


	8. spill it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawas a bitch , the best kind of bitch

“BAM BAM BAM!”

Yamaguchi lets out a shrill scream as she topples from her bed and onto the floor. She places her hands over her head and crawls into a fetal position as she hears a familiar voice blaring from the hallway.

“YOO HOO Yama-chan! I’ve brought coffee , come on time to get up!”

Yamaguchi quickly pulls herself off the floor and speeds to the front door. Breathing heavily, she wrenches the door open and stares at Oikawa ,wide eyed.

“Oikawa what on earth-”

Oikawa shoves past her and steps into her kitchen, placing a brown paper sack on her counter. After digging through the bag for a moment he pulls out a cinnamon roll and a vanilla bean scone.

“Listen here missy, you can't just call a man at two in the morning with the news you had and then leave him cold turkey. I need details woman! “

He pulls out a hot chocolate and a caramel macchiato before placing his hands on the counter.

“Now speak girl, I will not be blue-balled by you!”

Yamaguchi gave a dejected sigh before sitting at her kitchen table and placing her head in her hands

“You’re making this out to be much bigger than it is Oikawa-san. He.. he just came over to talk and watch movies! It’s no big deal , really!”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes as he pulled out the chair adjacent to her and sat down,

“last time I checked getting called _cute_ is kind of a big deal, and especially if its by the guy you’ve been in love with for like what? the last ...forever?”

Yamaguchi nearly spit her hot chocolate , her eyes bulging from their sockets. Wiping her hand at across her mouth she scoffed

“ _excuse me?_ I am _not_ in love with him”  
  


Oikawa raised his eyebrow before unwrapping his scone,

“ _really?_ Because I’m pretty sure that I have gotten my fair share of drunk dials consisting of you sobbing over the phone because”

Oikawa raised his hands to make air quotes and spoke in a pitched up tone of voice,

“ _‘He’s just too perfect Oikawa-san’ ‘What if I never get over him Oikawa-san’ ‘I think this is lo-'_ "

Yamaguchi nearly jumps the table in order to silence him.

“OK, maybe I did have a teensy crush on him, but thats all it was! It’s done, it happened, now _please_ , do not do that again.”

She picked up the cinnamon roll before pausing to take a bite,

“and Oikawa-san?”

he raised his brow as he continued to chew his scone.

“Hmm?”

Yamaguchi narrowed her eyes as she spoke

“I do not sound like that”

Oikawa nearly choked as he began cackling.

•  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •

Since Yamaguchi didn't have classes or work on weekends, she had decided to go out shopping rather than staying inside all day. With a content sigh she walked into her closet to get dressed. After a few minutes of searching she decided on a green cargo jacket paired with a white and teal shirt along with a blue jean pencil skirt. Once dressed she walked into the bathroom and started applying her makeup.

She decided to do a little more than her usual routine by adding a pink matte lipstick and curling her lashes before applying her eyeliner and mascara. After finishing her application process, she twisted her hair into two separate buns before deciding she looked seemly. She made her way to the door to put on her shoes and grab her purse.

Yamaguchi quickly slipped her purse over her shoulder and tugged on her shoes before reaching for the door handle. After a moment she pushed it open and knocked into something on the other side, curious she poked her head around the doorframe and her eyes widened at what, _who_ she saw.

“Ts-Tsukki?”

She quickly rushed to his side helping him up off the ground,

“Oh my god , are you ok? What were you doing?”

Tsukishima rubbed his lower back and let out a groan.

“Well if it wasn't already obvious, I was about to knock on your door until _somebody_ decided to fling the stupid thing open.”

Yamaguchi paled and began to ramble

“I’m so so so sorry Tsukki! Is there anything I can do to make this up to you? “

Tsukishima eyed her for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hey.. where were you heading before this?”

Yamaguchi craned her neck, confused,

“ah, well I was planning on going shopping then getting lunch later… why?”

Tsukishima sighed before shaking his head,

“I’ll go shopping with you then you can just treat me to lunch later.”

Yamaguchi felt her cheeks grow warm at the thought of spending the day with Tsukki but she quickly shook the thought out of her head. She did _not_ have a crush on Tsukishima Kei, they were just friends reconnecting after not seeing each other for a long time and she was excited, _that’s all._ Yamaguchi quickly nodded her head in response as he seemed to be awaiting an answer.

“Ah yes of course Tsukki, that’s fine! but uhh…”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow as he spoke , his usual monotone seemed.. hesitant?

“But what?”

Yamaguchi quickly ducked her head before glancing at him out of the corner of her eye,

“Will you be alright going clothes shopping? I mean thats where I was planning on heading first, but if you’d rather not we could check out a music shop or something instead..”

Tsukishima waved his hand to dismiss the thought,

“no , no you planned on going shopping and I don't really feel like messing with your day. I’m fine with clothes shopping, I needed a new shirt anyway.”

Yamaguchi perked up as he spoke, a grin spreading across her features. She turned to move towards the elevator, radiating contentment. As she pressed the floor down button she raised her head and flashed Tsukki her brightest smile.

“Thanks Tsukki, lets have fun today, ok?”

_**  
**_Yamaguchi wasn't sure if she was seeing things, but she could have sworn she saw Tsukishima Kei blushing as she said those final words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA cute chapter amiright anyway i drew yams in her outfit here> http://brokutokoutaru.tumblr.com/post/114085061127/ahhh-ok-i-drew-yams-in-the-outfit-shes-wearing-in   
> enjoy!!


	9. woman up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto? Its about damn time.

Yamaguchi leaned against the side of the apartment building waiting for Tsukishima to come out. He had forgotten his cell phone in his apartment and told Yamaguchi to wait as he went to go retrieve it.

Letting out a sigh Yamaguchi closed her eyes in concentration, she needed to get herself together. The only reason Tsukishima was coming today was so she could pay him back for hitting him with the door. She grumpily shoved a pebble with the toe of her shoe, curse Oikawa and his stupid ideas.

“You ready?”

Yamaguchi jolted at the presence beside her, she was so deep in thought she hadn't even noticed his arrival. She quickly stepped away from the wall and turned to face him,

“Sorry Tsukki! I guess I just wasnt paying attention, and yeah I’m ready if you are!”

He hummed in agreement before gesturing for her to follow him,

“My cars this way so I’ll drive, just give me directions.”

Yamaguchi stared at him wide eyed before nodding her head, not only had he been willing to come, he even offered to drive? She slowed her pace so that she was walking a few steps beside him, curiosity creeping up on her.

“So Tsukki, what made you decide to move here?”

Tsukishima pulled some keys from his pocket as they neared a cream Kia Soul.

“Well, I was low on cash so a few acquaintances and I put our money together and got an apartment that was big enough to fit all of us.”

Yamaguchi tilted her head to the side in confusion as she followed him to the car. She stared at him oddly before taking a moment to speak.

“So.. you’re not the only one living there? I never pegged you to be one who liked roommates.”

Tsukishima grimaced as he unlocked the car door and motioned for her to get in the passenger's seat.

“Trust me, it was not my first option..”  
  


Yamaguchi hummed nodding her head as she slid into the car,

“I see, I’ll have to bring something by sometime to really welcome you guys to the building.”

She said it with a smile yet Tsukishima paled at the thought.

“ah, no you uh..thats a bad idea, you probably shouldn't meet them.”

Yamaguchi stared at him before ducking her head and biting her lip. She moved her gaze to her feet as negative thoughts overwhelmed her. _He’s probably just embarrassed of me, I'm being too cocky, I doubt he even wanted to come with me today.._

__

Tsukishima peered over and quickly realized he had said something wrong, with a frown marring his features he sighed and pinched the bridge of his features.

“What I mean is, you’ve met them before. I just don't think you should see them because they’d be a bad influence on you.”

Yamaguchi raised her head and gave Tsukishima a suspicious glance,

“What do you mean I’ve met them before? Who are they?”

Tsukishima shoved the key in the ignition and started the car as he spoke.

“Hey I need directions so you’d better start telling me where to turn.”

Yamaguchi craned her neck to get a better look at things before pointing at the windshield and responding.

“Ah ok, um turn right up ahead.”

Tsukishima nodded his head in affirmation as he followed her directions, Yamaguchi decided she would just have to ask again later.

•  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  
  


After driving for about ten minutes, Yamaguchi motioned for Tsukishima to pull into an oncoming parking garage. She turned to face him, a teasing tone in her voice.

"I hope it's ok if we walk Tsukki, it's just that there are a lot of excellent shops along this stretch."

He unlocked the door and scoffed

"Of course it's fine. I agreed to come , didn't I?"

Yamaguchi gave a small laugh as she stepped out of the car and began to walk to the entrance of the garage.

“Alright Tsukki, just don't get tired walking with me!”

He narrowed his eyes before strolling up beside her,

“Which shop are we going into first?”

Yamaguchi nodded her head towards a small shop with a few dresses in the window.

“I hope this is alright, they recently got some new shipments in and I wanted to check them out.”  
  


Tsukishima eyed the shop precariously before pushing open the door. His eyes widened at something and he quickly shoved her back before she could step inside. Yamaguchi gasped as she was pushed back.

“Woah! Hey Tsukki what's going on?”

Tsukishima’s eyes looked frantic as he tried to get Yamaguchi to move but she stayed put, she had really wanted to see the new clothes. Tsukishima looked as if he was about to say something when the door opened in front of them. A man who looked extremely familiar stepped through the doors facing them, a cheshire grin pasted across his face.

“Well well well, if it isn't our dear little Tsukki! And who do we have here?”

He leaned in with an eyebrow raised and Yamaguchi took a step closer to Tsukishima, this guy was making her _very_ uncomfortable. Hesitating, she opened her mouth to say something when a second man stepped in.

“Hey hey hey! I recognize her !”

The man had white and black hair striped hair that seemed to be slicked back with some kind of hair gel. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke in an overly loud voice.

“She looks like the guy that used to trail behind Tsukishima! Yamaguchi, was it? I bet she’s his little sister!”

His friend stepped in with a hearty laugh

“Hey! I think you’re right! Man did this guy-”

He spoke motioning to Tsukishima,

“Have the _biggest crush_ -”

Yamaguchi could have sworn her face was beating red when the guy was cut of by Tsukishima gripping his shirt.

_“Kuroo, could you kindly shut the fuck up.”_

Ah, Yamaguchi felt as if a lightbulb had been flipped on in her head. These two were Kuroo and Bokuto from Nekoma and Fukurodani! She remembered them from the training camps they had done together in high school.

Yamaguchi carefully placed her hand on Tsukishima’s wrist in an attempt to calm him before speaking in a shaky tone, her face blooming redder with each word.

“um, actually I am Yamaguchi. The one who uh “

She motioned in the air with her other hand,

  
“used to trail behind Tsukishima.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes i love this idiot duo, they are truly great! Trust me tho, if either of them came off as assholeish they will get better! the teasing yama thing was really just to make tsukki's life hell :^)


	10. awko taco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "but first let me take a selfie" (READ END NOTES PLEASE)

Yamaguchi watched carefully as Kuroo and Bokuto seemed to process what she had just said. After a moment Kuroo and Bokuto stared at each other wide eyed in order to affirm what they had just heard. Yamaguchi began to ramble as they turned to stare at her in awe.

“What I mean is, uh I’m Yamaguchi Tadako. I guess you used to know me as Yamaguchi Tadashi, the one who followed Tsukki around. But uh.. you see I’m Transgender, so uh..thats not my name anymore...”

Her voice started to break as she tried to explain. She hated things like this, anytime she had to explain that she was Transgender she always got choked up. It’s just that she was so _scared_ , so many people were close minded and she could not handle being teased for something like that.

“Woah woah! This cute girl is _that_ Yamaguchi! Man you sure were a late bloomer!”

Yamaguchi’s face burned as she looked up to see Bokuto with a grin pasted on his face. Kuroo slapped the back of his head before speaking up.

“Hey dumbass dont be rude! “

He held a hand out, motioning for her to shake it. Although hesitant, Yamaguchi grasped his hand.

“Sorry about that Yamaguchi, we just love to tease with mr. frenchfry over here.”

He smirked as he motioned at Tsukishima

“So how did you two meet up again? The last time Bokuto asked about you Tsukki here pepper sprayed all his boxers.”

Bokuto huffed up at the comment and raised an accusing finger at Tsukishima,

“NOT cool man!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at Bokuto and Yamaguchi put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her giggles. The three men quirked their brows at the sound of laughter and Yamaguchi held up a hand in apology.

“Oh my, I’m sorry I really shouldnt be laughing thats not funny.”

She glanced at Tsukishima and continued as she wiped a tear from her eye,

“That was really horrible of you Tsukki, you could’ve really hurt someone with that.”

Tsukishima’s cheeks flushed as Yamaguchi scolded him. Taking notice of this, Bokuto and Kuroo began cackling.

“Ohhh Tsukki’s in trouble!”

Yamaguchi narrowed her eyes at them,

“now stop that. Me and Tsukki have some shopping to do so if you’ll excuse us.”

She took a step between them and moved into the shop.

“We’ll be leaving.”

Bokuto’s lip jutted out at their sudden departure but Kuroo seemed to be having no part of it.

“Hey! Me and Bokuto just so happen to have some free time on our hands so we can help carry bags!”

Yamaguchi hesitated before glancing at Tsukishima, who was currently hitting his head against the doorframe.

“Well.. I don’t know..”

Bokuto perked up and slapped Yamaguchi’s back.

“Alright then it’s settled! Believe it or not, me and Kuroo have _excellent_ fashion taste.”

Tsukishima sighed and walked past them into the store.

“Yamaguchi, you said you wanted to check out the clothes they had here right?”

Startled by Tsukishima’s voice Yamaguchi let out a squeak.

“Ah yea sorry Tsukki!”

Rushing past the three, Yamaguchi walked up to counter and asked the cashier if they could bring out a few items. After a few minutes the cashier came out and gave Yamaguchi the clothes before rushing back to what they were doing previously.

Yamaguchi ran back to Tsukishima with a bundle of clothes in her arms and a smile splayed on her features.

“I hope it’s alright but I’m gonna go try these on, ok?”

Tsukishima nodded and opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a chorus of whooping.

“AW YES! We get to see a fashion show starring Yamaguchi Tadako herself!”

Yamaguchi blushed and shushed them while she motioned for them to calm down.

“It’s not a fashion show, I'm just trying on a few things.”

Kuroo crossed his arms and spoke with an air of cockyness

“Well we _are_ going to see them aren't we?”

Giving a sigh Yamaguchi turned towards the dressing rooms.

“I suppose I can show you the outfits, but thats all it is. This is no fashion show.”

Kuroo and Bokuto fist bumped as Yamaguchi went into one of the vacant stalls.

“So,”

Kuroo turned toward Tsukishima, a grin pasted on his face

“Whats going on with Yamaguchi huh? I thought you were over her?”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at Kuroo,

“I _am_ over her, we’re just friends. “

Kuroo raised an eyebrow,

“Then do tell, how did you two meet up again? Didn't she leave without a word in your third year of high school?”

Tsukishima sighed as Yamaguchi stepped out of the dressing room.

“She’s our new neighbor ok? Just drop it.”

Yamaguchi closed the dressing room door and turned to show the three men the outfit. The dress she had put on had a black loose top with a belt at the midsection which led to a white flowing skirt.

“Uh so um “

Yamaguchi hesitated before continuing,

“How does it look?”

Bokuto jumped up and grabbed Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Hey hey! you look great!”

Kuroo grinned along with him,

“Yeah! Hey come over here and lets take a selfie! It will be to commemorate todays meeting! ”

Yamaguchi hesitated before walking over,

“alright.. but just one , ok?”

Bokuto pulled Tsukishima over as Kuroo started fiddling with his phone. after a moment he began to organize everyone into spots.

“Ok Yamaguchi on this side, Tsukki.. you’re in the middle. Bokuto, bro you’re behind me. And I guess i'm in the front taking the picture. Alright! “

After a few minutes of adjusting their positions Kuroo held the phone above them and placed his finger above the correct button.

“alright everyone 3...2...1… say cheese!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so kinda short chapter, sorry but HEY! i drew the selfie for this chapter!! http://brokutokoutaru.tumblr.com/post/114266750477/ok-this-took-forever-but-anyway-this-is-for


	11. assholeitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ass·hole·itis noun // A disease in which a person regresses in a fit of narcissism, self-centeredness, and egocentrism, refusing to be accountable to own behavior, projecting anger, rage, and immaturity throughout the world, with a sprinkling of ass-holeishness.

Bokuto jumped excitedly as he reached for Kuroo’s phone and whined.

“Hey hey! You better send me that picture!”

Letting out an annoyed huff Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s arm and tugged her away from the arguing two before marching towards the counter.

“If we are ever going to get away from those two we have to do it now, so get your stuff.”

Ducking her head downwards, Yamaguchi examined the dress she was wearing. After a moment she pouted,

“alright, just let me pay for this real fast. I’ll just go ahead and wear it out since you’re in so much of a rush.”

Before Yamaguchi could pull out her wallet, Tsukishima dug a credit card out of his pocket and slid it to the cashier.

“I got it, we’re leaving. Move.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and she spoke in a slightly higher pitch than normal.

“Tsukki! What do you think you’re doing?”

He simply batted his hand , ignoring her resistance, before grabbing her wrist and pulling her through the shop door. As they stepped out he took a deep breath and sighed in relief, yet it seemed his reprieve was short lived as Yamaguchi spoke up in a shrill voice.

“What the fuck Tsukki?!”

His eyes widened at hearing Yamaguchi curse. Even in highschool she had never sworn in front of him, in front of _anyone_. He was even more shocked by what he heard next.

“I can understand that you wanted to leave, and thats fine! But you do not need to grab me like that- and talk to me like that! I’m not a dog Tsukki.”

She wrenched her hand from his grip and took a step back.

“I’m going home Tsukki and-”

She reached into her purse and pulled out a wad of bills.

“$10, $5, $20- here it’s $35, ill pay you the rest back later. I just- I really can't deal with this, with you,  right now!”

Tsukishima stared at her with wide eyes as she turned and marched around the corner and in the direction of her apartment.

Once she was out of sight Tsukishima sunk to his knees and groaned into his hands. All he wanted was for the two of them to have a nice outing! But the bumbling idiot duo just _had_ to show up and ruin everything. In the middle of his sulking, said bumbling idiot duo slammed through the shop doors to see him in his sorry state.

Crouching down beside him, Kuroo placed a hand on his back and sighed.

“Well I'm not sure just _how_ you fucked up, but by the way you’re brooding down here i’m gonna assume you fucked up pretty bad.”

Tsukishima glared at him before speaking in a frustrated tone.

“ _I don't even know what I did!_  All I did was pay for her dress and pull her out of the shop?”

Bokuto raised a brow.

“Are you sure? Thats _all_ you did?”

Tsukishima scowled at him before standing up,

“Yes I'm sure. She’s just overreacting.”

Bokuto sighed and placed his elbow on Kuroo’s shoulder as Tsukishima began the walk to the parking garage where he had placed his car.

“I sometimes think he’s oblivious to the fact that he’s a total asshole, y'know?”

Kuroo snorted and pitched forward laughing.

•  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  
  


Yamaguchi stepped around the curb and pulled out her cellphone sniffling, she really just needed to call a cab and get home. Dialing the taxi service she gave her location and destination before hanging up the phone.

She felt so stupid. She thought Tsukki had _changed_. But no, he hadn't. He was still the same! He didn't really care about her, she was just something that he dealt with when he got bored, and he didn't hesitate to be cruel to her when she bothered him. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt big fat tears begin to roll down her cheeks, all she wanted was for the stupid taxi to arrive so she could go home.

"Yamaguchi?"

She was surprised when she heard a voice laced with concern. Confused, she looked up only to see Suga and Daichi standing in front of her. Realizing that they'd seen her crying she quickly wiped her face.

"Suga-san, Daichi-san! Hi!"

Suga placed a hand on her shoulder and she felt the tears resume their flow. Daichi and Suga exchanged a worried glance before Daichi spoke up.

"Yamaguchi , what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Yamaguchi opened her mouth to speak but only a choked hiccup came out,

"D-Daichi-san S-Suga-san , I-I'm really s-sorry-"

Suga shushed her and pulled her into a hug,

"Hush, it's alright. Why don't you come back to me and Daichi's place and explain what happened , alright? "

Unable to speak properly Yamaguchi gave a weak nod before Suga placed his hand on her shoulder and motioned for Daichi to follow the two of them.

Daichi quickly stepped up beside Yamaguchi so that she walked in between them and copied Suga in placing a hand on her shoulder.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Yamaguchi heard Daichi muttering something to himself and looking horribly, horribly angry.

Confused by the expression, Yamaguchi turned to look at Suga, but was shocked when she saw an even more menacing look pasted on his face. She moved her head so that she was staring at her feet, her mind began to race.

Were they mad at her? Had she inconvenienced them ? She felt nauseous as more tears began to slide down her cheeks. Why was she always such a problem! She made a mistake of letting out a choked whimper.

Hearing the noise, Suga's expression softened and he gave her a tight squeeze.

"Hey hey, hush now it's going to be alright."

Yamaguchi gave a choked nod and wiped her eyes. After a moment she heard Daichi continue to mutter something, confused she tried to listen closer.

**  
**"If this is Tsukishima's doing _I swear_ I'm going to kick his ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! new chapter yay! Bad news! lots of angst in this chapter, im sorry for that. Even worse news! i have been on spring break the last week so ive had a lot of chances to write, but sadly i start school tomorrow so there will most likely be a slow down on updates. sadly there may only be one or two chapters a week :/


	12. talk to your parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont betray the bro code

Suga shuffled Yamaguchi into the living room and sat her down onto the couch. Once she was settled he made his way into the kitchen and set a kettle on the stove to make tea. After turning on the stove he hurried back to the living room to sit by Daichi and Yamaguchi.

“Alright Yamaguchi, can you explain to us what happened to make you this upset, why were you crying?”

Yamaguchi nodded and took a shaky breath before responding.

“Well… me and Tsukki had gone out to go shopping today.”

Daichi raised a brow at her comment but allowed her to continue.

“And after a while we bumped into some of his friends. He was fine for a while but then… he just.. he just didn't treat me very well.”

Suga’s eyes narrowed as he began to speak slowly.

“Yamaguchi.. what do you mean he didn't treat you very well?”

Yamaguchi opened her mouth to speak but quickly stared at her shoes. She then mumbled,

“Sorry, he wasn’t being mean exactly.. It’s my fault really.”

Daichi stood up and turned towards the door, alarmed Suga got up to go after him.

“Daichi where do you think you’re going?”

With gritted teeth Daichi swung on his jacket.

“Where do you think I'm going? I’m gonna go kick his ass.”

Yamaguchi paled and quickly waved her hands,

“Daichi-san, please please, do not kick his- _his ass_.”

She took a deep breath, steadying herself.

“I’ll explain what happened just.. just sit down.”

•  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •

_“I’m gonna kick his ass.”_

__

Yamaguchi stared wide eyed as Suga spoke through gritted teeth. She hesitated before sipping on the tea he had set out for her.

“Suga-san.. please… I’ll be fine really, it’s just a little arguement. I was the one that overreacted!”

Daichi stood up once again and turned toward the coat rack.

"Suga, I've got your jacket. Yamaguchi follow if you want, but Tsukishima is getting what's coming to him either way."

Yamaguchi groaned and placed her head in her hands,

"Please Daichi-san, do not harm him or even confront him if thats possible..."

Daichi raised a brow suggesting that there was _no way in hell_ Tsukishima was getting out of this unscaved. Taking note of the expression Yamaguchi gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine I'll go with you, but _only_ to ensure that he remains unharmed."

Suga and Daichi made eye contact before shrugging. Taking it as acceptance, Yamaguchi strode past them and pulled open the door.

•  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •

"HAHAHA _wow!_ Now this is something me and Bokuto like to call 'How to Fuck up by being yourself- "

Kuroo halted before raising his hand in order to receive a high five from Bokuto before roaring out the ending.

_"TSUKKI EDITION."_

Bokuto held his sides as he began cackling, both of them ignoring the now fuming Tsukishima. Tsukishima took a deep breath and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Listen here asshats, I asked for advice not your stupid fucking jokes."

Kuroo crossed his arms and pouted,

"Aw but Tsukki we _are_ trying to help. We just want you to open your eyes to the fact that you're an asshole!"

Kuroo's comment seemed to only increase the volume of Bokuto’s laughter until he slipped and rolled off the couch with a dull,

**Thud**

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and glared,

"Fuck you Kuroo, and Bokuto, I used your toothbrush to clean the grime on the sink. And before you ask, _yes_ Kuroo knew. He saw me doing it."

Bokuto's eyes widened dramatically and his head whipped around to face Kuroo, who simply shrugged.

"Bro.. You knew?! And didn't tell me?!"

Kuroo held his hands up in defense and shook his head.

"What was I supposed to do, he gave me a moon pie as compensation."

Bokuto pulled himself off the ground, narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists at his sides,

_"You traded our friendship for a moon pie!"_

Kuroo paled at the realization that he was about to get jumped.

"Hey hey man! No hard feelings, it was 3am I was hungry and a golden offer stood before me, I’d have been stupid not to take it!"

Bokuto raised his arm to hit but was stopped by a firm knocking at the door followed by a hard, and very angry, voice.

"Tsukishima we need to talk _now_."

Tsukishima's face paled at the voice, he quickly waved his hands and motioned for them to be quiet.

_"Ok shut the fuck up, as far as they know I am not here. If you give me away I will make you regret that you were ever born."_

Bokuto and Kuroo nodded quickly and ran to the door to fling it open. Standing in the doorway were Karasuno's Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi. Kuroo leaned closer and saw Yamaguchi huddled between them, her eyes red and puffy. He turned to Bokuto and smirked as if to say, _Tsukki is so fucked._

"Hello Daichi, Suga, it's been a while!"

Daichi narrowed his eyes but it was Suga who placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke with a _very_ menacing smile plastered on his face.

"Kuroo-san, we would really like to see Tsukishima. So if you would be _so_ kind, please call him out here."

Kuroo sighed dramatically and placed a hand on his forehead,

"Oh it is a shame but sadly he is ou--"

He was cut off by Bokuto's elbow ramming into his rib cage.

"Why don't you come inside! He should be somewhere in here!"

Kuroo stared at him incredulous before whispering through gritted teeth,

_"He is going to fucking kill you!"_

Bokuto laughed and narrowed his eyes,

"This is just revenge, look forward to yours."

Kuroos eyes widened in hurt.

_"Bro..."_

Suga raised a finger to get their attention.

"Um if you're done with your little lovers spat could we see Tsukishima?"

They whipped around with faces of disgust. Kuroo quickly pulled the scowl of his face.

"Uh yea sure, follow me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! an update!! this chapter actually took forever to write because i got into a slump. but hopefully that is over ! anyway please comment or leave kudos/ they mean so much (especially comments)


	13. ass kicken expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jfc dont throw things tsukki

Yamaguchi gripped the edge of her skirt as Bokuto and Kuroo led them through the doorway. She did not want to be here and she could feel the anxiety building up with every step she took. She closed her eyes, blinking back tears. She was going to have to move all over again after this, say goodbye to all of her friends and her apartment, she had even planned on getting a cat! Now all her progress would go down the drain, she was screwed. Suga gently placed his hand on her shoulder and brought her out of her spell.

Looking up she received a sympathetic look as he tried to offer her some comfort.

“Yamaguchi, we will not resort to violence unless it is absolutely necessary, right Daichi?”

A scowl filled Daichi's features as he gave a curt nod of a reply.

"Yea, sure."

Sensing the tension Kuroo waved his hands as they walked,

"Hey hey, take deep breaths! What exactly did Tsukki do to piss you guys off this much?"

Yamaguchi quickly ducked her head, hoping to avoid the question but he pressed on.

"I mean I've heard his side of the story but there are always two sides, right?"

With a wary glare Yamaguchi offered him a sharp reply that held more venom than anticipated.

"I don't know what he told you ...but I'm sure he did a fine enough job of explaining the situation. I can assume you'll be fine without my retelling of it."

Kuroo gaped for a moment when Bokuto snorted and patted his shoulder,

"Touchy subject bro, dont you know that the sweet ones are the scariest when they're pissed?"

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck as he led them into the living room.

"Aha yea, I can see that..."

Daichi moved towards the seating arrangements and set Yamaguchi down on a beaten down bean bag. Placing his hands on his hips he began to speak,

"Alright, so where is Tsukishima? "

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a quick glance before Bokuto shrugged and walked towards a door plastered with a sign saying "Go away." Leaning against the doorframe he offered a quick knock before ripping open the door and ducking his head inside.

"Tsukki-poo! You have gu _ests-"_

Bokuto let out a screech as an ashtray flew by his head. He quickly ran back to the seating area and took a deep breath before bowing.

"He will be out momentarily."

Suga and Daichi exchanged a look before nodding and sitting down on the pull out couch. After a few minutes they heard shuffling in the other room and Yamaguchi broke into a cold sweat. She quickly stood up and placed a hand on Kuroo's arm.

"I think I should leave after all, could you _please_ make sure they don't hurt each other?"

Kuroo seemed as if he was going to say something when Tsukishima walked into the room, radiating with anger.  Yamaguchi’s eyes went wide and she turned to make a beeline for the door before she was jerked to a stop by someone grabbing her shoulder. Confused, she turned to see Bokuto holding onto her with a grin.

“Now come on Yamaguchi, we need to have a family conference. So come sit back down! _Relax.”_

Yamaguchi paled as he pushed her back onto the bean bag and proceeded to plop down beside her, keeping her in place. Tsukishima watched for a moment with disdain before sitting at the stool opposite of them.

“So, I can see why Yamaguchi’s here, but why did you two tag along?”

He motioned at Daichi and Suga as he spoke. Daichi stood up and gave a somber chuckle,

“Well I’m sorry our presence _bothered you_ so much Tsukishima.”

He narrowed his eyes as he took a step in Tsukishima’s direction.

“But Suga and I tend to get a _little_ upset when we find one of our kohai’s crying on the side of the street, unable to explain what was wrong until we got her calmed down.”

Tsukishima paled at the thought of Yamaguchi crying, he quickly glanced at her face only to find that her eyes were red and puffy. He took a deep breath before rolling his eyes and huffing.

“I didn't know she had been crying, she was the one that got mad at me and stomped away...”

Suga nodded his head and gave a reassuring smile.

“That may be so Tsukishima, but I doubt Yamaguchi got mad for no reason. So would you care to explain what you believed to have happened.”

Tsukishima scowled,

“As I’ve said before, she just got mad and told me she wanted to leave. Then she just walked off. I dont know what made her so upset.”

Suga arched a brow and turned to Yamaguchi.

“Alright then, Yamaguchi, would you care to explain what made you so upset?”

Yamaguchi tensed at the attention suddenly being shifted to her. She took a deep breath and stared intently at the floor.

“It was my fault really, I got upset over something stupid.”

The five men sitting around her simultaneously frowned. No one liked when she did this, not even Bokuto and Kuroo, who had only known her this short while. She would sacrifice her own feelings to make others comfortable, especially those close to her. All eyes but Yamaguchi’s turned to Tsukishima, disdain filling their features.

Tsukishima swallowed, trying to find the right words. If he was being completely honest he wouldn't have given two shits if this were anyone else, but it wasn't anyone else. It was Yamaguchi, and he had hurt her. He started, speaking carefully.

“Look Yamaguchi, I know you’re upset and thats valid. I would just-”

He took a deep breath before continuing,

“I think we all would just feel grateful if you would explain why you’re upset.”

Yamaguchi stared at her feet for a few minutes longer. She would have to explain so much that she had wanted to keep hidden,if she told them. So many of her insecurities would become unraveled for them to see, things that she had always kept inside. Only spoken when her anxieties reached their peak. She took a deep breath before looking up to make eye contact with Tsukishima, despite how badly she wanted to avoid this she had to tell them.

**  
**“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is rushed so please forgive any errors ? I wanted to get this posted tonight so i was in a bit of a hurry. But oh well, i hope you enjoy! comments are always appreciated B)


	14. im a little jumbled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feminist kuroo? feminist kuroo.

Yamaguchi took a shaky breath and stared at her feet as she began to speak.

“I have a lot of issues.. especially with myself.”

She looked up to see if they were listening before continuing.

“The thing is, I hated myself for a very long time, and after feeling that way for so long it was hard for me to ever love myself… But eventually I was able to, it was really hard and I had to work very hard to get to that point.”

She turned back to the floor and swallowed as she confessed.

“And while I became able to love myself I also lost the belief that others loved me. I thought that I was unlovable, and the worst part is I thought that was ok. It wasn't until I befriended Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san that I realized I was wrong. I was really really wrong.

She went quiet for a moment when Bokuto patted her shoulder.

“Come on, so why were you upset?”

Yamaguchi glanced at him and pursed her lips, she was struggling to find the best wording.

“I think the reason I was so upset was that I felt that maybe I was right about all those things.”

Daichi stare becomes hard as he shifts his gaze to Tsukishima, he goes to speak but is halted by Yamaguchi.

“I think its that seeing someone from when all those negative feelings were at their peak set me off, It wasn't anyones fault but my own. “

Daichi’s gaze softens when they’re all startled by a chuckling, they turn to the source to see Kuroo trying to muffle his laughter. He held his hand up to speak,

“Im sorry , Im really sorry. I shouldn't be laughing but I think I have an explanation to make this all a little easier to understand.”

Yamaguchi’s eyebrows furrowed and she stared at him confused.

“Im sorry Kuroo-san, but I don’t understand what you mean?”

A grin spread across Kuroo’s face as he glanced at Tsukishima, who had currently narrowed his eyes.

“Oh you know, when a boy likes a girl he tends to be a little _rude._ Which is really not a good thing Tsukki! You shouldn't display affection in a negative manner, its no fun for any parties!”

Tsukishima saw red as he lunged towards Kuroo.

_“Kuroo you Fucker!”_   
  


Kuroo yelped as he wrestled with Tsukishima,

“Hey Tsukki, I'm just trying to help you build healthy relationships! Yamaguchi is a strong independant woman who deserves you to treat her well!”

He started laughing even harder as he dodged Tsukishima’s punches, meanwhile Yamaguchi stood up and quickly made her way to the exit. No one seemed to notice as they were more occupied with pulling Tsukishima off of Kuroo until they heard the door click shut.

They all looked up simultaneously only to find that Yamaguchi was no where to be seen.

•  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •

Yamaguchi quickly ran down the flight of stair, out the lobby, and onto the sidewalk before pulling out her cell phone and shooting Oikawa a text.

_> Oikawa-san, I know it’s late but I need to drop by your place._

She quickly made her way down the street, Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s apartment was just about two blocks away. Looking up she saw that the sun had almost fully set, she probably wouldn't get home until after dark, but that was fine. It was honestly what she preferred considering that they would all be there if she went back any sooner. She let out a yelp, which earned her a few awkward glances from passersby, as she felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

_> Alright Yama-chan, me and Iwa-chan will be ready for you!   ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡_

Yamaguchi let out a relieved sigh as she read the text, Oikawa tended to overuse emoticons. Not that it bothered her any, she liked that he took the time.

After a few minutes of walking Yamaguchi arrived to the neighboring apartment complex and made her way to their door. As she went to press the doorbell the door swung open to reveal a smiling Oikawa.

“Yama-chan! What did you-”

He stopped as a curious look crept across his face.

“ _Yama-chan.._ You’re face is bright red!”

Yamaguchi quickly brought her hands to her face, after hearing what Kuroo had said her mind had gone blank. It was as if her brain had short circuited, it wasn't until now that what he said clicked. Her eyes went wide as she tried to find the right words.

“u-uh Oikawa-san, I need to talk to you. I just met up with a few people and then Kuroo-san said..”

Her face burned as she suddenly became quiet, amused Oikawa pulled open the doorway.

“Hey now, why don't you come inside and we can talk about it in here. Whatever reason you came here for must be worth hearing, considering how red your face is! I don't think i'll be bored listening. “

Yamaguchi gave a quick nod before stepping into the doorway. She really did hate to intrude but she needed to vent what had just happened, luckily for her Oikawa didn't seem to mind. Once through the doorway Oikawa led them to the kitchen table where he had laid out some snacks, she shouldn't have been surprised considering he’s always prepared, but nonetheless she was left wondering how he did it so fast.

Oikawa pulled out a chair and motioned for her to follow, with a curt smile she did so and set down adjacent to him. Once seated she looked up to see a large smile plastered on Oikawa’s features.

“So, care to give me the full explanation of what happened? And by full I mean from start to finish, not just some quick excerpt, alright?”

Yamaguchi paled before ducking her head, as pissed as Suga and Daichi were about her crying, Oikawa would be ten times worse. She did not want to place that kind of fury onto anyone. Hesitantly, she peeked up at him and spoke meekly.

**  
**“...Do I have to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this took awhile. Also id like to say sorry to anyone reading this fic, because i know my writing skills arnt very good. i am so so so grateful to all of you for reading this fic despite my errors, it honestly means alot. i will try to improve as this fic continues, because all of you deserve that. Anyway, Happy Easter for anyone who celebrates :)


	15. *praying hands emoji*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo needs some luck and tsukki likes to say fuck

Oikawa sighed and placed his head in his hands.

“Im not going to force you to tell me, but if you dont tell me then you’ve come all the way here for nothing. Now wouldnt that seem just a little bit pointless?”

Yamaguchi looked up at him with a meek expression before nodding her head.

“I suppose you’re right, but you have to promise not to get angry."

Oikawa leaned back into his chair and narrowed his eyes,

"Now why would I get angry Yama-chan?"

Yamaguchi groaned before snaking her hands on the table.

"No, Oikawa. You are not getting anything from me unless you swear to stay calm! Do you promise, yes or no?"

With slight grumbling Oikawa glares at the wall.

"Fine Yama-chan! I swear you're becoming more like Iwa-chan everyday, it's unsettling!"

Yamaguchi gave a relieved laugh before speaking.

"Ok good, then I'll start with when I left the house this morning ..."

•  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •

_"Kuroo I'm going to fucking staple your chin to your forehead."_

Tsukishima rarely got angry. Annoyed?  Constantly. Angry? Now that was rare. Yet here he was, the embodiment of rage and all that people should fear. Kuroo had a way of bringing out that side of him.

Tsukishima brought his fist down upon Kuroo’s torso a seventh time before being pulled of by a fuming Daichi.

"Tsukishima! I get you're mad but you need to _calm down_. None of this will be resolved by you punching Kuroo. Yes what Kuroo did was a dick move, but you fighting him won't fix the problem. Sit down so we can talk about this."

Tsukishima jerked his arm out of Daichi's grip and sunk into the recliner.

"Kuroo, why the _fuck_ did you think that was a good idea?"

Kuroo sat up dazed before rubbing his cheek,

"If I'm being honest here I don't really know. Most likely because I saw that Yama had been crying and I thought she needed a pick-me-up."

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and leaned closer.

" _Kuroo you absolute fucking idiot._ Why would that be a 'pick-me-up' if she doesn't share my feelings? The only thing it would do is stress her out. Good job Kuroo, you fucking blew it."

A lighthearted laugh halted Tsukishima from continuing, he turned to see Suga smiling.

"Tsukishima, I'm not quite sure Kuroo's the one you should be calling an idiot."

Tsukishima furrowed his brow as Suga continued.

"If you somehow think that you and Yamaguchi's feelings aren't mutual than I think you should be calling yourself the idiot. Do you really think that she'd get that upset with someone she just valued as a friend?"

Taken aback, Tsukishima's mouth gaped as he took in what Suga had just said.

"... How can you be so sure?"

Sugawara gave another lighthearted laugh.

"Im surprised you weren't more aware of it, she looks at you like you're the best thing that's ever happened to her."

Feeling his face heat up Tsukishima pushed himself off the seat and made his way to the door.

"I'm going out for a smoke, none of you follow me."

Tsukishima slammed the door as he made his exit and retreated towards the elevator.

After the initial slam, Bokuto turned to Kuroo with a grin plastered on his features.

"Thanks to your little stunt Tsukki's gonna completely forget about my treachery! Good job bro, now i'm out of the hot seat!"

Expecting a melancholy response Bokuto was shocked when he saw Kuroo grinning.

"Unless my little stunt gets him laid. Do you really think he went out there to smoke? He doesn't even own a pack of cigarettes."

Bokutos eyes went wide as he took in the realization.

"You smug bastard... What are you gonna do if you're wrong?"

Kuroo paled and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well I've never been a religious person but I think I might take up prayer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry, i had really bad writers block with this ;o; , sorry the update took so long!!


	16. murdered probably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good fucking job Tadako, you trapped yourself in an alleyway and now you’re going to be raped and murdered probably. What a way to go.

_“That BITCH.”_

“Oikawa please !”

Yamaguchi groaned into her hands, she should have known that he would have been upset despite promising otherwise. Nonetheless she was grateful, venting had helped her mental state significantly.

“Ok, Oikawa-san its fine really! Im alright so you can stop mothering me. “

Oikawa stared at her with wide eyes looking scandalized, he placed his hand on his chest and let out an offended huff.

“I am _not_ mothering you! I am just.. _just being a concerned friend!”_

Tadako had to cover her hand to muffle her laughter before pushing back her chair and standing up.

“Alright whatever you say  but i should really be heading back now. “

A look of concern flashed across Oikawa’s features as he took a step forward.

“Yama-chan… don't get mad at me. I know I got a little upset but it wasn't with you!”

Yamaguchi gave a small chuckle before moving to the door to bend down and pull on her shoes.

“Im not mad Oikawa-san, I just have to head home. Its gotten pretty late and i dont want to disturb any of my neighbors by coming home too late. Thanks for letting me vent to you, it really helped.”

Oikawa gave a relieved sigh as he placed his hand on his hip.

“Alright Yama-chan, but be careful! Its late and I don't want you to get caught up in any trouble.”

Yamaguchi stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and turning towards the door.

“And I thought you said you didnt mother… “

Oikawa raised a brow,

“what was that Yama-chan?”

Yamaguchi waved her hand as she rushed through the doorway.

“Nothing Oikawa-san! Bye bye, have a good night!”

As the door slammed shut Tadako let out a groan. As much as Oikawa claimed to be reacting appropriately, she couldn't help but think he was trying to be a ‘cool mom’. But despite that she was grateful to have him, she didn't know where she’d be without him.

Yamaguchi stared at her feet as she began the walk home. She was hoping, _praying_ , that everyone had left by the time she arrived, but considering her luck lately they would all be gathered at her door. She could always go to a motel, right? Then she could just head back in the morning, surely they'd have dispersed by then. Alright, thats what she’d do! Yamaguchi couldn't help but feel a smile creep across her face for coming up with that idea.

Tadako grinned and raised her head high, her mood was finally perking up! Nothing could go wrong from here right?-

Yamaguchi stopped dead in her tracks as she felt a presence watching her. Cautiously, she turned her head to see if she was indeed being followed but she quickly whipped her head back around.   
  


_Yup, Yamaguchi Tadako was definitely being followed._ And from what she could tell, said pursuer seemed to be roughly six foot and coming closer as the seconds inched by. Yamaguchi took a deep breath and began to walk at a much faster speed. Why the _fuck_ would someone be following her? Had someone found out she was Trans? Would she be attacked?

Tadako couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her lips. She had only ever been confronted _once_ and that was in the beginnings of her transition, luckily she had escaped the situation with only a few tears.  Yet now she couldn't help but feel terrified, would she even be able to cope with being attacked?

Taking a deep breath she glanced over her shoulder to see if the pursuant was still behind her. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened as she saw the figure break into a jog after her. Tadako’s hand shot to her mouth to muffle her cry, she had to hurry otherwise they would catch up to her.

Deciding to say fuck it to being lady like, Yamaguchi broke into a sprint in an attempt to lose her pursuer. She ran up the block and rounded the corner only to run into an alley way.

_Good fucking job Tadako, you trapped yourself in an alleyway and now you’re going to be raped and murdered probably. What a way to go._

__

Yamaguchi turned towards the approaching figure to face her fate. Maybe she could try begging? She might lose her dignity but hey, its better than dying. After a moment of indecision Yamaguchi fell to her knees and bowed.

“Please dont kill me! I am a good person who deserves to live for at least three more months!”

Yamaguchi stared at the ground with wide eyes as she waited for the assailant to reply. Her eyes began to sting with tears as the anticipation built up within her.

“... Yamaguchi? What are you doing?”

Tadako’s head shot up as she realized who the voice belonged.

“Tsukki?”

Tsukishima looked down at her with a confused look plastered on his features, he held out a hand to help her up.

“What are you doing on the ground? And why are you bowing?”

Yamaguchi felt her face get hot and her eyes beginning to spill the tears once threatening to overflow. She smacked his hand away and began wiping the tears from her face.

_“What the fuck is wrong with you Tsukki!”_

Tsukishima’s eyes widened,

“I thought you were a rapist or a murderer or _something_ malicious! Do you have any idea how fucking scary that was?!”

A look of sympathy flashed across Tsukishima’s features as he attempted to supply some comfort. He was really clueless on how to react to other people, even Yamaguchi. Despite knowing her for years he had never known how to help in these situations, he would always just leave her to herself. But he knew he couldn't do that , not if he wanted to save their relationship.

After a moment of thought he crouched down to say something but was interrupted by a teary Yamaguchi.

“You are walking me home, ok? And then you’re treating me to Ice Cream! Got it?”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened at the authoritative tone in Yamaguchi’s voice, unable to think of a good response he offered a meek nod. Yamaguchi pulled herself off the the ground and brushed off her skirt.

**  
**“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is unedited so forgive any mistakes!! :0 also sorry for the wait, my depression has been really bad lately and ive been struggling to write. I'll try to post more regularly, thanks for reading! ( comments make me super happy and help often help the chapters get posted sooner !!)


	17. i think its love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheesy title but cute things happen so its w/e

Tsukishima rested his head in his hands as he watched Yamaguchi scrape at her bowl of Icecream. He had wanted to have a date with her but this was a little different than what he had expected.

Now he sat in front of a very concentrated Yamaguchi, struggling to make conversation. He hadn't _meant_ to scare her, he was just too nervous to call out to her. It had been a complete shock when he found her crying in the alleyway. Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi wiped her mouth and pushed the bowl away from her.

"So..."

Tsukishima rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to start a conversation.

"I'm really sorry for scaring you back there, It wasn't my intention. And... I'm sorry for everything else, Kuroo was right. I tend to be an asshole without even realizing it, it's to be expected that you'd get tired of it."

Kei glanced up to see Yamaguchi staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth slack. She shook her head and held up a hand.

"Woah... Woah. Sorry it's just this is really weird, Tsukki. I never thought I'd see the day that you would _agree_ with Kuroo-san. I guess miracles really do exist."

Tsukishima felt his face heat up as Yamaguchi used her hands to muffle her laughter. He couldn't help but savor listening to her giggles, even if it was at his expense. Noticing his staring Yamaguchi glanced off towards the cafe door and gave an awkward smile.

“Haha sorry Tsukki, I really shouldnt be laughing at you… but you do kind of deserve that one.”

_‘oh.’_

Tsukishima felt his face burning

_‘I may not be as over Yamaguchi as I originally thought I was.’_

Yamaguchi sighed and pulled out her chair before standing up and stretching. She gave a sizable sigh as she raised her arms above her head.

“Hah… alright Tsukki, It’s getting fairly late so we should maybe head home? I mean if we arrive too late the neighbors are going to spread rumors about us.”

Yamaguchi said the last part with a lighthearted laugh, but Tsukishima turned quickly to pay for the ice cream. _Was she trying to give him an aneurysm?_

He quickly set the money by the cash register before taking a deep breath and turning back to Yamaguchi.

“Yeah I suppose you’re right, let's head out.”

****  
  


•  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •

“Dude you’re fucked.”

“Dude I am _not_ fucked.”

“He’s going to rip your balls off.”

“No he won’t you’re exaggerating.”

_“Bro-”_

Daichi gripped the arm of his chair as he seethed in anger.

“ _For the love of god,_ If you two do not shut up _I’M_ going to be the one that rips your balls off.”

Bokuto and Kuroo yelped and clung to each other as Daichi stood up from the chair. They shrunk into the couch as he continued to move closer.

“Alright , do you two have any idea where they could have gone? More specifically where Yamaguchi is ?”

Kuroo and Bokuto shared a nervous glance when Kuroo’s phone went off, swallowing thickly he gave a nervous laugh.

“Haha would you look at that, my phones ringing! Why dont you let me check that real fast.”

Kuroo quickly pulled his phone from his pocket to see that he had gotten a text from… Oikawa?

_> Kuroo you little bitch, how dare you do that to Yama-chan! (╬ಠ益ಠ)_

He furrowed his brow as he quickly typed out his reply.

_> Yama-chan? You mean Yamaguchi?_

Not even a minute later his phone let off a small ring.

_> Of course I mean Yamaguchi you bedhead barbarian! ٩(๑`ȏ´๑)۶_

Kuroo let out a sigh as he shoved his phone in his pocket and pressed himself deeper into the couch.

“Alright I think I know where Yamaguchi went but I'm not so sure about Tsukki.”

Daichi groaned and rolled his eyes. He really did not have time for this shit.

“Ok, then where is Yamaguchi?”

Bokuto raised a brow and leaned on the arm of the chair towards Kuroo.

“ _Yeah Kuroo_ where is Yamaguchi?”

Kuroo let out a groan, and placed his phone in Daichi’s outstretched hand.

“Well I just received a text from Oikawa, so she either is there or has left. Either way we have an idea of what direction to loo-”

They all turned around to see Yamaguchi and- _a very red_ Tsukishima coming through the doorway. Yamaguchi gave a small bow as she stepped into the entryway.

“Sorry for running out so suddenly like that, I think my emotions just got the best of me in the situation.”

Suga moved over to her side and patted her shoulder. She looked up to see a pleasant smile spread across his features.

“Dont worry about it Yamaguchi, just try not to do that again! We were all out of our minds with worry, you shouldn't run out that late in the afternoon. ok?”

Yamaguchi gave a bashful nod before standing up and twisting the ends of her hair.

“Yea, Im sorry again. I really should head home soon, It’s fairly late.”

Suga nodded and gripped Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s shoulders.

“Yes yes you should, And Tsukishima should walk you home!”

Yamaguchi raised a brow as Suga pushed her and Tsukishima out the doorway.

“But Suga-san I live next do-”

She was cut off by the slam of the door. She let out a heavy sigh and turned to Tsukishima.

“Well I suppose you’re going to be walking me home then?”

Tsukishima gave a curt nod before walking the few feet to Yamaguchi’s apartment with her trailing behind.

“Y’know, I’m glad we got everything cleared up Tsukki. The icecream was fun!”

Tsukishima grunted and turned to head back to his apartment.

“Yea, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Yamaguchi took a deep breath before grabbing Tsukishima’s sleeve and pulling him closer.

“Bye Tsukki!”

Tsukishima stood in shock as Yamaguchi placed a quick peck on his cheek before rushing into her apartment.

_Had that really just happened?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking forever to update! but hey at least good things are happening! Anyway, I drew a scene from this Chapter so enjoy! http://brokutokoutaru.tumblr.com/post/118048988917/haha-sorry-tsukki-i-really-shouldnt-be-laughing


	18. what the frickety frack was that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://brokutokoutaru.tumblr.com/post/119202423787/preview-for-new-ch-of-cool-kids

_Yamaguchi wrung her hands together before lurching forward and gripping Tsukishima's bicep. She pressed close and stared at him with half lidded eyes and spoke in a husky voice,_

__

_"Sorry Tsukki I just can't let you leave me all by myself, why don't you use your big stro-_

Tsukishima jolted awake to see Kuroo and Bokuto hovering over him with a phone in each of their hands. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"What are you guys doing?”

Kuroo and Bokuto step towards the doorway and share a cautious look with each other before Kuroo gave a nervous laugh.

“Uh y’know just checking up on you, making sure you were having sweet dreams and all. Just making sure you were comfortable haha…”

After a moment of uncomfortable silence Tsukishima pulled himself off his bed and stepped towards his dresser,

“Whatever, Its not like I care what you were doing in the first place. Hurry out , I need to get dressed.”

Bokuto and Kuroo stared at him wide eyed, never in their entire time of living with Tsukishima, had they seen him as anything other than all consuming hatred when getting up. They cautiously took a step back before Bokuto spoke up.

“Hey… why are you in such a good mood?”

Tsukishima turned to them with a bright smile,

“What do you mean? I'm always like this.”

Kuroo and Bokuto let out a high pitched scream before vaulting through Tsukishima's doorway and into the hallway. Kuroo gripped Bokuto’s collar before taking a shaky breath and pulling him towards their front door.

“Ok man, I don't know what the _fuck_ happened between Yamaguchi and Tsukki but he has been _crazy_ weird ever since he came home last night! So its my guess that Yamaguchi has something to do with this weird occurrence.”

Bokuto jerked his head in a nod and motioned for Kuroo to continue.

“So what i'm thinking is we go over to Yamaguchi’s place and find out what the fuck happened when she was with him last night.”

Bokuto took a deep breath as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Yea bro, I don't know how much more happy Tsukishima I can take. He’s creeping me the fuck out.”

•  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •

Yamaguchi heard a dull knocking on her door, confused she sat up from her bed and moved towards the entryway. She stepped closer only to hear the knocking become more rapid, with a sigh she unlocked the door and tugged it open.

“Can I help you- Kuroo-san , Bokuto-san? What are you doing here?”

Yamaguchi noticed their frantic expressions and motioned for them to come inside.

“Whats wrong? Did something happen?”

Bokuto flailed his hands and motioned in the direction of their apartment.

“Thats what we want to know! Ever since Tsukishima came home last night he’s been all happy and _nice!_ We’ve never seen him like this and we want to know what you did to make him like this!”

After a beat of silence Yamaguchi felt her face heat up and she put her head in her hands.

“Um nothing happened really, I bet Tsukki just had a good dream or something! Haha…”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow and took a step closer.

“Really now? Then why did you suddenly become so red when we brought up last night, hmm missy?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes went wide as she began to sputter out a reply.

“W-well nothing really happened to make him happy! He just walked me home and… i kissed his cheek… no big deal!”

Bokuto leaped forward and pointed an accusatory finger at Yamaguchi.

“You did _what?!_ Care to repeat that last part?”

Yamaguchi began to fiddle with the ends of her hair before speaking in a hushed tone.

“I kissed his cheek ok…”

Bokuto and Kuroo turned and highfived each other. Yamaguchi stared at them confused, when Kuroo spoke up.

“Good for you Tadako! Now you just have to deal with Tsukishima because we are not messing with his happy bullshit, its creepy as fuck and honestly it is terrifying.”

Yamaguchi yelped as Kuroo grabbed her hand and dragged her to their apartment. With a grin he pulled open the door and shoved her inside.

“Me and Bokuto will be out for the day, so you two kids better not do anything we wouldn't!”

Before Yamaguchi could reply the door was slammed shut leaving her standing in the empty foyer. Taking a deep breath Yamaguchi stepped into the hall and called out.

“Tsukki? Are you here? Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san asked me to come over…”

After a few moments of silence Yamaguchi decided to head to Tsukishima's room, maybe he had his headphones on? Once she found it she gave a hesitant knock before reaching for the door handle.

“Tsukki?”

Just as she had thought, Tsukishima was spread out on his bed with a book laid across his face and his headphones plugged into his phone. Yamaguchi couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of the scene, It was just like high school. Stepping carefully Yamaguchi moved to Tsukishima’s bedside and lifted up the corner of the book.

“1,000 dinosaur facts? Really Tsukki you should know these by now!”

Tsukishima jerked up into a sitting position and quickly tugged off his headphones.

“Yamaguchi? What are you doing here?”

Letting a grin spread across her features Yamaguchi rested her chin in her hands.

“Oh y’know, Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san didn't want to deal with you today so they sent me over to do the job.”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes as he set his headphones and book of to the side.

“What do you mean ‘sent you over to do the job’? I don't recall being some task for you to complete.”

Yamaguchi let out a lighthearted laugh and swatted Tsukishima’s wrist.

“Now Tsukki don’t pout, I was just joking of course. You know I love spending time with you!”

Looking over at Tsukishima, Yamaguchi noticed his cheeks having a slight flush. Her face flamed a bright red as she realized what she had just said.

“I mean it's really fun to hang out with you Tsukki, I like coming ov-”

Before she can finish she’s cut off by Tsukishima.

“M-me to Yamaguchi, I like spending time with you too.”

Tadako felt her mouth go slack as she realized what he was saying, she stared at him wide-eyed as he continued.

“In fact I really like you, to be honest I’d even say i’m in love with you.”

Yamaguchi thought she felt time stop, so many times she had imagined this scene yet she had never once thought it would really happen. And here she was living her high school fantasy.

Tsukishima turned towards her and his face suddenly filled with concern.

“Yamaguchi, why are you crying?”

Yamaguchi brought a hand up to her cheek and felt that it was damp, she let out a small laugh and turned up to Tsukishima smiling.

“These are happy tears Tsukki, I'm really really happy.”

A look of relief filled Tsukishima’s features as he leaned down and cupped her cheek.

“Yamaguchi… can I kiss you?”

Yamaguchi gave a quick nod as Tsukishima leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers.

She could feel the slight tremble of his hand as he brushed through her hair, slowly she  wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer so that he was leaning over her.

Taking this as a sign, Tsukishima pressed his tongue against her lips as if to ask for permission to deepen the kiss. Tadako opened her mouth slightly before she felt Tsukishima’s tongue run across her teeth. Yamaguchi couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her when she sensed Tsukishima's other hand rest itself on her lower back, She felt as if she was floating on air.

Slowly Tsukishima pulled away from her and wiped his mouth,

“Yamaguchi, are you alright?”

Yamaguchi simply gave a dopey smile and a thumbs up.

“Yup I’m great Tsukki, that was really … _great.”_

__

Tsukishima gave a small laugh before holding her hand.

“Well, would you want to do that again?”

Yamaguchi stared at him blankly before giving a quick nod.

**  
**“Most definitely!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this feels really rushed but wHATEVER. Sorry for taking forever on this update, ive been working on other stuff plus i have finals this week and next. Comments and kudos are appreciated and help motivate me to update!!


	19. family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the final official chapter, the next chapter will be an epilogue and not as long as the previous chapters.

Yamaguchi leaned her head against Tsukishima's shoulder and let out a blissful sigh. After her and Tsukki had kissed, Tsukishima had recommended they watch a movie. She really shouldn't have been surprised when he pulled up a documentary on evolution from prehistoric animals. Letting out a yawn, Tadako repositioned herself so that Tsukishima's arm laid across her shoulder.

Yamaguchi couldn't help the grin that spread across her face when she saw how intently Tsukishima was watching the film. She brought her hands up to her face as she began to laugh when Tsukishima scoffed at the narrator's inaccuracies.

Kei's eyes widened as he noticed Yamaguchi's reaction. A slight smirk spread across his lips as he set the computer off to his side.

"Care to share why you were laughing Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi pressed her hands over her mouth and shook her head.

" I wasn't laughing Tsukki..."

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"Really now, because I'm almost certain I heard you snorting over here."

Yamaguchi removed her hands from their previous position and pressed them into Tsukishima's shoulders. She let out an offended huff,

"I did _not_ snort Tsukki! "

Tsukishima grinned as he leaned in towards Yamaguchi's lips.

"But I thought you weren't laughing in the first place?"

Yamaguchi went to retort but was silenced as Tsukishima's mouth crashed down on hers. She felt her mouth slide into a smile against his lips as she pulled him closer.

Yamaguchi slowly pulled away with flushed cheeks as she stared into Tsukishima's eyes.

"Tsukki I-"

They were both startled as Tsukishima's bedroom door was flung open.

_"OH MY GOD WHAT IS GOING ON?"_

Yamaguchi shrieked as Kuroo and Bokuto barreled into the bedroom. Raising his hand Kuroo points at them accusingly.

"We leave for an hour and what do we come back to? Two children sucking face!"

Bokuto shook his head in disdain as Kuroo continued his lecture.

"You two weren't even dating when we left! I can't believe this-this _irresponsibility!_ "

Kuroo placed his hands on his hips and sighed, turning to Bokuto.

"Bro, I think we need to call their parents. Daichi and Suga have every right to hear this report."

Yamaguchi let out a yelp before shoving past Tsukishima so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Wait wait wait , Daichi and Suga do _not_ need to be made aware of this. What me and Tsukki do on our own time is no one else's business!"

Kuroo raised a brow before digging his hands into his pockets and sighing deeply.

"I suppose you're right Yama... Sike!"

Kuroo quickly tugged out his phone and chucked it at Bokuto.

"Bro , call them over quick!"

Bokuto quickly caught the phone and darted out of the room before dialing Suga’s number and yelling into it.

“TSUKISHIMA AND YAMA ARE HAVING UNPROTECTED SHENANIGANS COME QUICKLY.”

Yamaguchi stared at them wide eyed as Bokuto quickly ended the call. At a loss for words she began flailing her hands as she quickly turned to stare at Tsukishima. Noticing the frantic look in her eyes Tsukishima pushed his way off the bed and towards the duo.

“I will say this once, and only once. _If you do not get out of my room, I will shove your heads so far up your own asses that you tell your esophagus hello._ ”

Kuroo quickly paled and ran out the doorway.

“Haha whatever you say Tsukki!”

Yamaguchi flinched as she heard the door slam shut following his exit. Tsukishima sighed and sat down on the bed beside her.

“Sorry Yamaguchi, They can be real asshats.”

Yamaguchi took a steadying breath before nodding her head and scooting closer to Tsukishima.

“It’s alright Tsukki, I doubt they really called them anyway. My best guess is Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san just wanted to tease us.”

Tsukishima stared at her for a moment before nodding in agreement.

“Yeah you’re probably right.”

Yamaguchi smiled and leaned her head against Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“This is really nice Tsuk-”

Yamaguchi stopped as she was interrupted by the slam of a door followed by several loud footsteps. Confused she furrowed her brow at Tsukishima who simply shrugged. After a few moments of staring at the closed door, they watched as it was flung open once again by none other than Sugawara.

"Just what do you two think you're doing?!"

Tsukishima groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as Suga barged into his room. Noticing his disdain Yamaguchi sat up straight and flailed her hands.

"We weren't doing anything Suga-san! Don't worry!"

Suga narrowed his eyes as he took a step forward.

“Then why did I receive a call from Kuroo-san insinuating otherwise , hmm?”

Tsukishima sighed and pointed towards the doorway.

“You do know who you were referring to, right? Its Kuroo and Bokuto, they tend to jump to conclusions.”

Suga stared at Tsukishima for what seemed like an eternity before sighing and setting his hands on his hips.

“Alright, I’ll leave this subject for now but there's actually something else I needed to talk to you two about.”

Yamaguchi perked up as Suga continued.

“Do you remember when I mentioned the team meet up? Well it's today.”

Tsukishima raised a brow and glanced at Yamaguchi who had paled considerably. Fidgeting Yamaguchi spoke up.

“I-I… so its today?”

Suga opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it and nodded. Taking in the response Yamaguchi gave a forced smile.

“Ok… I’ll go.”

Both Suga and Tsukishima stared at her wide eyed, taking a breath Suga quickly brushed off the look and replaced it with a bright smile.

“Excellent! We can leave whenever you’re ready, so just let me know!”

Yamaguchi nodded and pulled herself off the bed.

“Uh also Suga-san… you haven't informed the team about me yet, have you?”

Sugawara’s eyes widened at the accusation and he quickly waved his hands at the notion.

“Of course not! I would never invade your privacy like that Yamaguchi!”

Tadako let out a relieved sigh and smiled.

“Sorry for the accusation, I just wanted to be sure before I went head first into all of this.”

Suga smiled and nodded before exiting the room.

“I’ll be outside then, my cars parked by the entrance so come out when you're ready.”

Yamaguchi nodded before turning to Tsukishima,

“Hey, are you ready to go?”

Tsukishima stared at her for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck.

“I suppose so, but are you sure you want to do this? No one’s going to force you if you dont want to.”

Letting out a sigh Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and pulled him off the bed.

“ _Aww Tsukki_ , are you worrying about me?”

Tsukishima’s face flamed red as he spoke.

“What, am I not allowed to do that? Of course I worry…”

Yamaguchi grinned and leaned up to kiss Tsukishima’s cheek.

“Thank you for worrying but I’ll be fine! Of course I’m scared but i've already told the person whose opinion matters the most and that's _you_. So as long as you're here with me, I’ll definitely be ok, so lets go already.”

•  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •

“Yamaguchi are you sure you’re ready?”

Tadako gave a quick nod as she gripped the door handle and pushed the door open. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the room full of her former teammates.

****  
  
_“I'm Yamaguchi Tadako, it’s nice to meet you all again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this fic is my baby and its going to kill me to finish it. Next chapter is an epilogue so this is technically the final chapter. kudos and comments are always appreciated !


	20. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for this chapter  
> http://brokutokoutaru.tumblr.com/post/122122624922/i-was-gonna-wait-until-i-wrote-the-epilogue-of

"Can I please just look already? If you make me wait any longer the anticipation is going to _kill_ me and then you’ll have a dead bride on your hands!"

Oikawa grinned as he led a blindfolded Tadako to the large full body mirror.

"Hush Yama-chan, this is a big day for you and I didn't spend all that time working on your hair and makeup for you to ruin it all by peeking!"

Yamaguchi began to fidget as Oikawa suddenly came to a stop. It wasn't that she didn't _trust_ Oikawa, because she did! It was just that today was her wedding day, pre-wedding jitters were to be expected. Yamaguchi took a steady breath as Oikawa pulled off the blindfold.

Tadako's hands shot up to her mouth as she stared at her reflection.

"Oh my god _Tooru I-I_ "

Oikawa waved his finger at her and frowned,

"Now now, don't go crying on me! I worked too hard on your makeup for you to wash it away with tears. Deep breaths Yama-chan!"

Yamaguchi sniffed and wrapped her arms around Oikawa's neck.

"Thank you so much Oikawa-san, I really couldn't have done this without you."

Oikawa let out a sigh as he patted her head.

"Let's hope Tsukishima doesn't hear you say that, call me a coward but I for one do not want to invoke his jealous wrath."

A small laugh escaped Yamaguchi as Oikawa turned and led her towards the large chapel doors.

"Now come on, I don't want to be blamed for you being late to your own wedding!"

Taking a deep breath Yamaguchi squeezed Oikawa's arm and smiled, "ok, I'm ready."

Giving a small nod Oikawa pushed the door open and began to lead Tadako down the aisle.

•    •    •   •

_“Tsukishima Tadako”_

Tadako turned to Tsukishima with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You know I really love the sound of that Tsukki”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

“Now now Tadako, we’re married now so you really should get used to calling me by my first name, afterall”

Kei leaned closer as he whispered into her ear.

“You are a Tsukishima now too”

Biting her lip Tadako stared up at Kei, somehow he was still able to make her blush so easily it almost infuriated her. Grinning, Tadako began to speak but was interrupted by a loud yell.

“ ARE YOU TWO MAKING OUT OVER THERE?”

Quickly releasing her arms from Kei’s neck Tadako turned to see noya and tanaka leaning against each other, obviously they had both had a tad too much to drink.

“You know what Yamaguchi, we feel robbed!”

Tanaka nodded towards Noya as he continued,

“All this time we thought there were only two pretty girls on the team, Kiyoko and Yachi ! But then we find out that there's another, YOU! we had the beautiful you beside us for our remaining years of highschool but we didn't even know!”

Tadako placed her hands over her quickly reddening face, somehow these two could just be so embarrassing. She couldn't even hide a groan when Noya spoke up.

“PLUS by the time we do find out you're already dating glasses here! The biggest dick in Karasuno!”

Before they could further continue Tsukishima waved his hand at them as he began to lead Tadako away from them and towards the reception.

“As much as I appreciate the compliment id prefer that neither of you comment on my genitalia.”

Tadako’s eyes widened as she tried to muffle her laughter.

“Ts- Kei, that was a little much dont you think?”

Tsukishima turned to her wide eyed with a slight blush before turning away. Tadako raised a brow and leaned closer to him.

“What's wrong Tsukki? Wait… are you blushing Tsukki?”

Tsukishima turned towards her with a pout as he moved his hand to cup her face,

“Anyone would blush if they saw someone as beautiful as you, especially when they heard their name from your lips.”

Tadako’s face flamed as Tsukishima leaned in and placed a chaste but loving kiss on her lips before quickly turning away and heading towards the reception. A smile spread across her lips as she followed behind him.

_“I love you Kei.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like crying rn, my fic is finally over and i feel like im sending my kids off to college. sorry this took so long but ive had terrible writers block, anyway enjoy!


End file.
